Illusion
by Alice1985
Summary: Was wäre wenn Bella nie zu Jackob ging in New Moon?Wie würde es Bella ergehen?Wann würde Edward zurück kommen? und das wichtigste...was würde ihm dort erwarten?
1. Prolog

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse gehören nur Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N: HI LEUTE... wie versprochen sende ich euch heute, meine neue Story... ich hoffe sie gefällt eucht. **

**Viel SPAß!!**

**Eure Alice1985**

* * *

Prolog

_Die Schulhofglocken läutet wieder_

_Regenwolken kommen, um wieder zu spielen._

_Hat Dir niemand erklährt, dass sie nicht atmet?_

_Hallo..._

_Ich bin Dein Verstand, der Dir jemanden zum reden gibt._

_Hallo..._

_Wenn ich lächel, glaube es nicht._

_Bald erkenne ich, dass ich von diesem Traum aufwache._

_Versuche nicht, mich zu reparieren, ich bin nicht gebrochen._

_Hallo..._

_Ich bin die Lüge die für dich lebt,_

_damit du dich verstecken kannst._

_Weine nicht..._

_Plötzlich weiß ich, dass ich nicht schlafe_

_Hallo..._

_Ich bin immer noch hier._

_Alles was von gestern übrig ist..._

* * *

**A/N: Dies ist die Übersetzung von Evanescence über aus schönen Song "Hello"... Also alle Rechte gehören dieser Bänd.**

**Ich liebe diesen Song!!! Wie findet ihr es?**

**Eure Alice1985**


	2. Kapitel 1: Das einzige was zählt

**DISCLAIMER: Wie gesagt... gehört alles Stephanie Meyer! **

**A/N: Hi, Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen... viel spaß beim Lesen! **

**Eure Alice1985**

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Das einzige was Zählt

Ich hatte schon lange das Gefühl für Zeit verlohren. Leblos ging ich durch meinen gewöhnlichen Alltag. Versuchte mich mit meinem neuen Leben ab zu finden... doch ich konnte es nicht.

Es müsste mittlerweile Monate her sein, als ich Edward das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Das letzte Mal umarmte, seinen himmlichen Duft einatmete. Das letzte Mal küsste.

Er versprach mir, das es so sein wird, als hätte er nie exsistiert... wie konnte er mir nur so ein leeres versprechen geben? Ein Versprechen, das unmöglich eingehalten werden konnte, wenn er doch mein Herz mit sich nahm... Wenn er mein Leben ist.

Es war nicht mehr das Gleiche, nach dem er mich im Wald verlassen hatte... nachdem er eingesehen hatte, das ich nicht gut genug für ihn war. Verzweifelt rannte ich ihm hinterher, doch Edward war schon verschwunden... er kam nie wieder.

Albträume plagten mich seit diesem Tag. Oft wachte ich mitten in der Nacht, scheiend auf. Charlie hat schon lange aufgegeben, nach mir zu schauen. Er hat sich daran gewöhnt.

Charlie schlug einige "Lösungen" für mein "Problem" vor. Er wollte zuerst das ich mit Mom, die den ganzen Weg nach Forks gekommen war, mit ihr zurück ging, dann wollte er das ich professionelle Hilfe einholte. Jedes Mal war ich ausser mir vor Wut.

Keiner konnte mich verstehen. Keiner wusste, wie ich mich fühlte, was in mir vor ging. Sie wussten nicht, das ich nichts mehr fühlen konnte... rein gar nichts, ausser der unentlichen Leere.

Sie wussten nicht, wie es mich regelrecht innerlich zerfraß, das ich in Biologie alleine saß. Oft erwischte ich mich, wie ich sehnsüchtig zu dem Leeren Platz neben mir schaute und hoffte er wäre wieder hier... Das das alles nur ein einziger Albtraum war... doch ich wachte nie auf.

Keiner konnte mich verstehen. Ich war allein. Ich werde für immer alleine bleiben.

Allein mit meinem Schmerz. Es war das einzige, was mich daran erinnerte, das ich noch am Leben war und nicht ein Zombie, welches nur ein und aus atmete.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Langsam ging ich zu meinem Wecker, um es auszuschalten. Manschmal fragte ich mich, warum ich das noch machte. Ohnehin konnte ich nicht mehr wirklich schlafen, also warum einen Wecker stellen?

Der Wecker zeigte 7:00 Uhr. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, das ich schon fast 3 Stunden aus dem Fenster schaute und den Frühlingsmorgen betrachtete... ich bemerkte viele Dinge nicht mehr.

Widerwillig stand ich, nach einigen Minuten, schließlich auf, um mich für die Schule fertig zu machen. Es war eines der wenigen Orte, an dem ich etwas abgelenkt war.

Nachdem ich fertig war, ging ich hinnunter und begrüßte Charlie, als er frühstückte. Ich nahm, wie immer, eine Schüßel, Milch und Kornflakes... Es war immer das Selbe.

"Bella!", sagte Charlie plötzlich Wütend, "Wenn du dich nicht bald änderst und anfängst unter die Menschen zu kommen, werde ich wohl keine andere Wahl haben, als professionelle Hilfe zu holen!"

Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an und versuchte seine Reaktion zu begreifen. In einem Moment war er ruhig und im anderen schreite und drohte er mich an.

"Was meinst du Dad?", erwiderte ich langsam, "Ich geh doch zur Schule und dort sind eine Menge... Menschen."

Charlie warf mir einen scharfen Blick zu, bevor er anwtortete:

"Das ich nicht was ich meine Bells. Ich möchte, das du auch etwas anderes tust, ausser zu Hause herrum zu moppen... noch nicht mal das tust du richtig. Du bist einfach... so Leblos, als hättest du kein Leben mehr... Ich möchte nur, das du wieder Freude am Leben hast... Wenn du dich bald nicht veränderst, dann seh ich mich gezwungen, Hilfe zu holfen, Bella!"

Er hatte mich schon einige Male damit gedroht "Hilfe" zu holen, doch noch nie sah ich diese Entschlossenheit in seinem Gesicht. Ich schaute auf meinen unberührten Teller mit Kornflakes, als ich sagte:

"Mike Newton hat mich mal gefragt, ob ich bei ihm im Geschäfft aushelfen könnte, da sie zur Zeit viele Kunden haben... Ich könnte da arbeiten?!"

Nach einem Moment, erwiderte Charlie sichtlich ruhiger:

"Tut das Bells! Es würde dir gut tun, mal was anderes zu sehen... und zu tun."

Ich nickte ihm nur zu, bevor ich mich auf dem Weg zur Schule machte.

Als ich auf dem Schulparkplatz ankam, sah ich Mike, wie er ebenfalls aus seinem Auto ausstieg. Wenn er schon hier war, könnte ich die Sache auch jetzt erledigen.

"Mike!", rief ich ihm hinterher.

Verwirrt drehte er sich um und schaute mich mit geweiteten Augen an. Er sah mich an, als hätte ich 4 Augen oder so etwas gleiches. Als hätte ich es nicht bemerkt fuhr ich langsam fort:

"Steht das Angebot, mit der Aushilfskraft für euren Geschäft?"

"Ja?!", erwiderte noch immer unsicher, doch dann fasste er sich schnell und antwortete:

"Ja, es steht noch! Möchtest du den arbeiten?"

Würde ich dann hier stehen und ihn fragen, ob die Stelle noch frei sei?! Ich untedrückte den Drang, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, als ich ruhig sagte:

"Ja, ich habe interesse. Ich habe mit Charlie geredet und er meinte, das es ... gut sei."

"Echt!", freute er sich sichtlich, "Cool! Wäre heute, so um 4-9 uhr in Ordnung für dich? Du kennst den Weg stimmts?"

"Sicher."

"Klasse!... Wir sehen uns dann, später! Bis dann Bella!"

"Bis dann Mike", erwiderte ich leise.

Das kann ja was werden.

Der restliche Schultag verlief, wie immer. Nach dem ich anschließend nach Hause ging, zog ich mich schnell in eine schwarze Jeans um.

Sie passte früher wie angegossen und jetzt was sie mitlerweile mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß. Selbst der schwarze Pulli, war viel zu groß geworden... was solls.

Bevor ich hinnaus ging, hinterließ ich Charlie eine kleine Notiz. So das er bescheid wusste, wo ich war und was ich vor hatte. Ich hoffte wirklich, das er mich danach in Ruhe ließ.

Natürlich kannte ich den Weg zu dem Sportgeschäft der Newtons. Jeder kannte es. Nach einigen Minuten kam ich dann auch an. Es sah ziemlich leer aus, als ich hinnein ging.

Ich wollte schon raus gehen und nochmal nach schauen ob ich richtig war, doch dann hörte ich eine aufgeregte Stimme, die auf mich zu kam... Mike:

"Hi Bella!"

Ich versuchte ihm ein Lächeln zu geben, doch irgendwie gelang es mir nicht recht.

"Hi, Mike!"

"Du bist ja pünktlich!", stellte er etwas zu begeistert fest, "Meine Mum, wird sich darüber freuen.", und dann kam auch Mrs. Newton, wie aus dem Nichts.

"Oh, du musst bestimmt Bella sein. Mike hat mir soviel über dich erzählt.", sagte sie freudig und reichte mir ihre Hand.

Mrs. Newton sah aus wie Mike, nur weiblich mit langen blonden Haaren und war auch ziemlich groß. Sie hatte ein einladenes Lächeln um die Lippen und wartete etwas verwirrt auf meine Hand.

Erst dann wurde mir bewusst, was ich tun sollte. Ich mochte es nicht andere an zu fassen. So komisch es sich auch anhören mag, ich mochte die Körperwärme der Menschen nicht.

Unwirkürlich muss ich dann immer an Edward denken. Ich verglich dann meistens, wie angenehm kühl er war und wie sich das anfühlte in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Mein kleines Stück Frieden zerstörrt sich jedesmal, wenn meine Gedanken, an diesen grauenvollen Abend wandert... wo er mir gestand, das er mich nicht mehr liebte... das ich nicht gut genug für ihn war.

Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und nahm ihre warme Hand in meine. Es gab mir ein Gefühl der Unbehaglichkeit, daher schütelte ich nur kurz ihre Hand. Ich legte sie daraufhin, wie reflexartig auf meine andere Hand... an die James mich, vor fast einem Jahr gebissen hatte.

Es war immer kälter als der restliche Teil meines Körpers. So absurd es auch klingen mag, ich mochte es. Es war das einzige, welches mir bewies das Edward wahr ist... Das es ihm wirklich gibt.

"Nun gut!", sagte Mrs. Netwon und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken, "Mike wird dir zeigen, wie alles funktioniert und was gemacht werden muss. Ich wünsch euch beiden dann viel spaß.", bevor sie ging, schenkte sie uns ein übertrieben gestelltes Lächeln. Man konnte sehen, das sie nicht so freundlich war, wie sie sich gab.

"Komm Bella.", rief Mike, als er zur Kasse ging, "Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich dir erstmal zeige wie die Kasse funktionert."

Mit einem kleinen seufzer ging ich zu ihm und gab mich der nervigen Tortur, von Mike Newton.

Um kurz vor 8 lernte ich wie man eine Kasse bedient, Regale einräumt, Abrechnungen macht und die Produkte die sie verkauften. Mike und Mrs. Newton waren begeistert, als ihnen klar wurde, das ich alles schneller verstand, als meine Vorgängerin.

Sie boten mir einen Arbeitsvertrag, von 3 Monaten an, da ja bald Abschlussprüfungen waren und ich mich darauf vorbereiten musste. Mir war es egal, ob sie mir nur 2 oder 3 Monaten gaben. Ich tat dies nur wegen Charlie.

Da ich so gut war, wie die Newtons sagten, bekam ich eine Stunde früher schluß. Charlie war bestimmt zu Hause und das letzte was ich wollte, ist eine Konversation mit ihm, über meinem Tag. Früher tat er das auch nie, doch jetzt fühlte er sich anscheinend verantwortlich. Was meiner Meinung nach, völlig schwachsinnig war.

In Ordnung, ich bin etwas ruhiger gewordern, höre keine Musik mehr und lese nur noch, wenn ich es von der Schule aufbekomme. Doch das heißt schon lange nicht, das ich gleich ein Seelenklempner brauche.

Meine schulischen Noten, sind einwand frei, sogar in Mathe.

Also beschloss ich etwas herrum zu fahren. Ich merkte gar nicht wohin ich fuhr, als es zu spät war. Mein Herz fing an zu rasen, als mir die Gegend bekannt vor kam, aprubt blieb ich mit meinen Truck inmitten auf der Straße stehen. Niemand war ausser mir hier.

Verzweifelt griff ich an am Lenkrand, als ich versuchte mein Herz und mein Atem, wieder im Einklang zu bringen.

Trotz das es dunkel war, konnte ich deutlich erkennen, wo ich war. Es war der Weg, welches zu den Cullens führte. Ich müsste mindestens 5 Minuten vor deren Villa entfernt sein.

Meine Gedanken rasten, als mir die Möglichkeiten ausrechnete, was ich tun sollte. Sollte ich den Truck umdrehen und nach Hause fahren? Sollte ich hin gehen? Vielleicht waren ihr Hab und Gut, noch im Haus? Vielleicht hinterließen Alice mir ein Zeichen, das sie wieder zurück kommen würden?

Vielleicht... Vielleicht hinterließ er mir etwas? Vielleicht stand sein Klavier noch dort? Vielleicht könnt ich noch ein einziges Mal, seinen Duft riechen?

Nach dem ich es gründlich ausgedacht hatte, entschloß ich mich doch hin zu fahren. Es begeisterte mich und ängstigte mich, wie lange schon nicht mehr und dann kamen die Zweifel, als ich langsam drauf zu fuhr.

Was wenn es leer stand? Was wenn das Haus nicht mehr da war?

Doch ich ignorierte die Gedanken schnell. Ich wollte nicht an das glauben. Ich wollte wieder Hoffnung in meinem Leben haben. Ich wollte wieder... irgendwie glücklich sein. Auch wenn es nur sein Duft war, was ich dort fand... es würde sich lohnen.

Nach einigen Minuten, konnte ich die wunderschöne weiße Villa sehen. Mein Herz fing an so laut zu schlagen, das ich es sogar hören konnte.

Noch langsamer fuhr ich, als ich in ihre Einfahr kam. Ich wusste das deren Autos nicht mehr dort waren, doch ich konnte dich Enttäuschung die in mir stieg nicht ignorieren. Ich hätte gehofft, das wenigsten ein Auto dort stand. Das einfach nur zeigt, das sie eines Tages wieder kommen würden.

Ich ließ meine Gedanken nicht weiter daran verweilen und ging auf die Vodertür zu. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das mein Herz noch schneller und lauter schlagen konnte, als ohnehin. Es kam mir vor, als würde es jeden Moment aus meinem Brustkorp herraus brechen.

Mit zitternder Hand griff ich nach dem Tür griff. Plötzlich verließ mich der Mut und erstarrte regelrecht am Türknopf.

Sollte ich das wirklich tun?

Ich ignorierte mein Zweifel und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Zu meinem Glück, war sie nicht abgeschlossen. Doch sobald sie aufging, blieb mein Herz fast stehen, bei dem Anblick, welches mir bot.

Die gesamte untere Hausebene, war leer. Obwohl es dunkel war, konnte man deutlich in dem Haus sehen. Zögerlich ging ich hinnein und versuchte mit den Tränen zu kämpfen.

Es sah so leblos und kalt aus. Meine Augen wanderten zu der Stelle, wo eigentlich das Klavier von Edward stand... es war leer.

Ich versuchte mit aller kraft, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich in meinem Auge bildeten. Vielleicht hatten die anderen etwas in ihren Zimmern vergessen... Irgendetwas, was zeigt, das sie wieder zurück kommen werden.

Hoffnungsvoll ging ich die Treppe hoch. Carlsile Büro, Rosalies und Emmetts Zimmer, sogar Alice und Jaspers Räume waren leer. Nicht ein Kleidungsstück, nicht ein Buch oder Magazin war zu finden.

Es war als hätten sie nie hier in Forks gelebt... Als wären sie nie da gewesen... genau wie Edward versprochen hatte.

Ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als ich langsam auf das letzte Zimmer zu ging, welches am Ende des Fluhrs lag. Edwards Zimmer.

Ich legte meine zitternde Hand, auf den Türknopf. Für einen Moment schloß ich meine Augen, als mich wieder zweifel plagten.

_Alle Räume waren leer, warum sollte dies nicht so sein? Warum sollte Edward ausgerechnet etwas hinterlassen, wenn er doch meinte, das es so sein wird, als wäre er nie in deinem Leben gekommen... Geh! Geh nach Hause! Geh nicht hinnein._

Ich weiss nicht ob es mein Gewissen war, oder meine Einbildung... doch ich ignorierte es. Ich wollte es nicht hören. Daran glauben, das meine Bemühungen umsonst waren... auch wenn ich nur eine CD fände, es würde mir reichen.

_Geh nicht!_

Ich atmete einmal tief ein und drehte am Türknopf. Mit einem kleinen "Klick" ging sie auf.

_Geh weg! Geh nicht rein!_

Ich drückte sanft gegen die Tür. Das reichte aus, um die Tür geschmeidig zu öffnen.

Ich erstarrte, bei dem was ich sah... ich hätte gehen soll. Ich hätte nicht hier her kommen dürfen.

Der Raum war leer. Nichts war da. Nicht eine CD, oder ein kleines Zettel... nichts.

Die Tränen liefen frei über meinen Wangen, als ich einen kleinen Schritt in den Zimmer machte. Ich konnte einfach nicht weg gehen.

Als ich dann inmitten des Zimmers stand, konnte ich meine Enttäuschung nicht mehr in den Zaum halten.

Ich brach zusammen.

Mit einem lauten knall fiel ich zu Boden und vergrub mein Gesicht in meine zitterden Händen, während ich immer mehr weinte. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören.

Es war zu viel.

Nie wieder würde ich einen von den Cullens sehen. Keinen von ihnen. Nicht Esme, Carlisle oder Alice, die eine Schwester für mich war... nie wieder würde ich Edward sehen. Dieser Gedanke zerriss mich innerlich, es war als würder die Leere in mir, immer größer... so als würde es mich hinnein ziehen.

Doch dann hörte ich plötzlich die schönste Stimme der Welt. Eine Stimme, wo ich damit ausging, es nie wieder zu hören.

Edwards Stimme.

Hoffnungsvoll blickte ich hoch und versuchte verzweifelt meine Sicht wieder zu klären.

"Bella.", sagte er erneut.

Ich drehte mich um und versuchte die Stimme aus zu machen, von wo sie kam. Doch ich sah ihn nicht.

Mein Herz hämmerte mitlerweile in meinem Brustkorp, als ich fragte:

"W-wo bist du?"

"Bella.", sagte er erneut liebevoll.

Noch immer konnte ich ihn nicht sehen. Ich stand abrupt auf um ihn zu sehen. Ich hatte Angst, das er wieder verschwinden würde ohne das ich ihn sehen konnte.

Ich drehte mich die ganze Zeit umher und versuchte verzweifelt ihn zu finden. Beängstigt, das er verschwunden sein könnte, rief ich:

"Wo bist du Edward?"

"Bella", erwiderte er erneut liebevoll, nach einem Moment. Seine Stimme war so nah, wie nie zu vor. Ich konnte sagen, das er praktisch hinter mir stand.

Lächelnd drehte ich mich um und da stand er. Edward. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, so wie ich. Seine Augen waren das schöne topaz in die ich mich vor langer Zeit verliebt habe.

Sein durchwühltes bronzen farbendes Haar, fiel leicht um seine Augen. Er sah immer noch so wunderschön aus, wie damals. Er schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln, bevor er süßlich mein Namen wiederholte:

"Bella."

Ich wollte schon auf ihn zu gehen und ihn vor Freude umarmen, doch dann nahm er plötzlich einige Schritte zurück. Mich überkam die Angst, das er mich erneut verläßt.

Panisch rief ich:

"NEIN! Bitte geh nicht Edward... Es tut mir leid.", entschuldigte ich mich bei ihm und er bliebt bei der Tür stehen.

"Ich werde nichts machen Edward.", versprach ich ihm leise, "Ich werde dich nicht anfassen, wenn es das ist was du willst... aber bitte... bitte bleib bei mir. Verlass mich nicht erneut Edward... Ich könnte es nicht überleben."

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als eine weitere Träne sanft meine Wange entlang fiel. Er gab mir ein trauriges Lächeln, bevor er einige Schritte auf mich zu nahm. Ich strich schnell die Träne weg und gab ihm ein dankendes Lächeln.

"Bleibst du jetzt bei mir?", fragte ich etwas nervös, als er zwei Schritte vor mir zum stehen kam. Er schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln und nickte nur stumm.

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als ich das erste Mal wirklich wieder lächelte. Ich musste mich mit allter kraft davon halten, mich nicht in seine Arme zu schmeisen.

"Kommen die anderen auch wieder zurück?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Sein Lächeln fiel daraufhin und er schüttelte nur sein Kopf.

Traurig seufzte ich einmal, als ich ihm erneut ein lächeln schenkte. Es war mir egal, ob die anderen zurück kommen würden oder nicht. Natürlich fehlten sie mir sehr, doch Edward würde mir reichen. Es war genug für mich, das nur Edward zurück gekommen war.

"Möchtest du zu mir kommen?", fragte ich etwas unsicher.

Ich wusste das er nichts mehr für mich empfand. Dennoch genoß ich seine Gesellschaft in der Nacht. Seit Monaten konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen und wenn er einfach neben mir legen würde, könnte ich es bestimmt.

"Bella.", sagte er eineut mit einem Lächeln und nickte zu mir.

"Danke.", erwiderte ich vor Freude und ging mit ihm aus dem Zimmer, zu meinem Truck.

Ich sah gar nicht wie schnell er in den Beifahrersitz rein ging und hören konnte man es auch nicht. Naja, er war auch ziemlich schnell.

Leider hielt er nicht, wie gewöhnlich meine Tür auf. Ich wollte nicht an diesen lächerlichen Gedanken welcken und ging in den Truck. Es reichte mir vollkommen aus, das er da war. Alles andere war mir egal. Ob er mit mir redete oder nicht, ob er mich in seine Arme hielt oder nicht... oder ob er mir keinen Kuss gab. Das einzige was zählte, war, das er wieder da ist.

* * *

**A/N: UND? Wie findet ihr es soweit? Schreibt mir bitte ein Review, wie es euch gefallen hat... BITTEEEE... **

**Nun, wenn ihr euch wundert, warum Edward so... merkwürdig war... nun, die Story heißt ja 'Illusion', ni?! **

**Wenn noch immer fragen habt, schreibt mir einfach!**

**Eure Alice1985**


	3. Kapitel 2 : Zwischen Hoffnung und Angst

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipe... alles gehört Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N: Hi Leute, Ich freu mich richtig das euch die Story gefällt! **

**Ich möchte mich an all diejenigen bedanken, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben: **

**spike007, Miesch, Jenny, Jeanelle, BellaCullen, EdwardsGirl und an Jasper Is Mine... DANKE SCHÖN!!!**

**So, viel spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!**

**Eure Alice1985**

* * *

Kapitel 2 – Zwischen Hoffnung und Angst

"Bella", flüsterte eine samtweiche Stimme.

Meine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, als ich von meinem ersten ruhigen Schlaf, seit Monaten, aufwachte. Ich genoss den Moment, in seinen vollsten Zügen, da ich Angst hatte, das alles nur ein Traum war.

"Bella", erneut rief die gleiche, samt weiche, Stimme.

Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, bei dem Klang. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht länger zu halten. Ich wollte es nicht mehr.

Als ich dies tat, traf sich mein Blick auf die von Edward. Er schenkte mir ein atemberraubendes Lächeln, welches mein Herz zum rasen versetzte.

"Guten Morgen.", sagte ich mit einer noch recht verschlafener Stimme. Er lächelte mich nur liebevoll weiter an.

"Du warst die ganze Nacht hier?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll, da mir sofort auffiel, das seine Kleidung noch die von Gestern waren.

Er nickte nur auf meine Frage. Noch immer war dieser süßliche Lächeln um seine Lippen.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da... ich muss nur ein paar menschliche Bedürfnisse nachgehen.", vergewisserte ich Edward. Ich nahm die Kleidung die ich heute anziehen wollte und klaubte mein Waschbeutel vom Tisch und ging schnell nach draußen. Hinter mir schloß ich leise die Tür.

Normalerweise hätte ich eine gute halbe Stunde im Bad verbracht, doch diesmal schaffte ich es locker unter zehn Minuten. Ich rannte regelrecht zurück in meinem Zimmer. Bei dem Anblick ließ ich ein kleines glückliches Seufzen entwichen.

Edward saß auf dem stillen Schauckelstuhl. Er lächelte als er mich bemerkte, welches ich zugern erwiderte.

Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu, nach dem ich leise die Tür hinter mir schloß.

"Kommst du heute auch mit zur Schule, Edward?"

Sein Lächeln fiel darauhin etwas und schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Ich versuchte die Enttäuschung nicht zu zeigen und fragte daher schnell weiter:

"Ein anderen Tag, vielleicht?"

Erneut schüttelte er sein Kopf. Ich setzte mich auf meine Bettkante. Es gab eine weitere Sache, die mich beschäftigte. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich es sagen sollte.

"Darf...", fing ich schließlich zögernd an, "jemand wissen, das du hier bist?"

Das bisschen Lächeln, was Edward um die Lippen hatte fiel gänzlich. Er schaute mich streng und eindringlich ein, als er wieder einmal sein Kopf schüttelte. Doch diesmal brachte er sein Zeigefinger, an seine geschloßene Lippen, um mir zu zeigen, dass es ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte.

Ich dachte darüber nicht weiter nach. Mir war es Recht, solange er bei mir blieb.

"Bleibst du lange?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Schnell hatte er erneut dieses bezaubernde Lächeln im Gesicht, worauf mein Herz regelrecht einen Sprung machte. Edward nickte wieder und sagte erneut lieblich:

"Bella."

Ich liebte es, wie er meinen Namen ausprach. Es klang so... richtig und überaus wunderschön. Keiner konnte meinen Namen so ausprechen... so betonen wie Edward.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, sprach er erneut sanft:

"Bella."

Ich wollte ihn schon fragen, was er meinte, als er plötzlich auf die Uhr schaute. Ich hatte noch etwa 10 Minuten zum Frühstücken und dann müsste ich zur Schule.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger.", erklährte ich schnell.Ich wollte ihn hier nicht alleine lassen, oder überhaupt von ihm getrennt werden... auch wenn es bedeutet, nichts zu essen.

"Bella!", sagte er in einem tadelden Ton.

Ich wollte erneut protestrieren, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

Es war Charlie.

"Bella! Komm, Frühstück ist fertig!", rief er hinter der Tür.

Seit dem Edward mich, vor Monaten, verlassen hatte, ging er immer eine Stunde später zur Arbeit. Er wollte darauf achten, das ich etwas aß, da ich soviel abgenommen hatte.

Geschlagen seufzte ich kurz auf, bevor ich, wie jedes mal, erwiderte:

"Komme gleich, Dad!"

Edward lächelte nur triumphierend. Ich versuchte ihn böse an zu funkeln, doch das konnte ich nicht. Wie könnte ich es auch!? Er war ein Enel. So perfekt und schön. Ich könnte es mich glücklich schätzen, das er nur zu mir herrabblickte.

Ich nahm Edward nicht über, das er micht verließ. Man muss der Wahrheit ins Augen sehen, ich war nichts im Vergelich zu ihm. Ein gewöhnliches Mädchen... Ich versuchte, die drohenden Selbszweifel, die immer mehr auf mich kamen, zu ignorieren, in dem ich ihn fragte:

"Bleibst du hier, Edward?"

Er nickte nur kurz, bevor er meinen Namen lieblich rief: "Bella."

Auch wenn er nicht sagte, ausser meinem Namen, wusste ich was er meinte. Er wollte das ich endlich hinnunter gehe, um etwas zu essen... Es war als, könnte ICH seine Gedanken lesen.

Widerwillig stand ich vom Bett auf. Noch bevor ich die Tür öffnete, drehte ich mich, ein letztes Mal zu ihm um.

"Bis später Edward... Du hast mir wirklich gefehlt."

Er schenkte mir daraufhin, nur ein kleines entschuldigendes Lächeln. Ich wollte ihm sagen, das es keine Rolle mehr spielt. Das es für mich ausreicht, das er wieder in meinem Leben war und das ich nichts anderes brauchte.

Doch dann ging plötzlich die Tür auf und hätte mich dabei fast getroffen. Charlie schaute mich etwas geschockt und besorgt an. Anscheind hatte er, das gleiche Gedacht.

"Ist alles Okay, Bells?... Wieso kommst du nicht runter?"

Etwas panisch drehte ich mich schnell um. Edward war nicht mehr da. Wohlmöglich hatte er sich versteckt, als Charlie herrein kam.

Ich drehte mich zu Charlie und gab ihm ein lächeln, vorraufhin er nur verwirrt schaute.

"Ich wollte gerade runter kommen, Dad."

"Nun gut... Beeil dich!", sagte er, nach dem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte und selbstbewusst vor mir stand, "Das Frühstück steht schon!" und ging wieder hinunter.

Ich blieb für ein Moment noch oben und als Charlie weg war, schaute ich wieder in mein Zimmer. Ich musste mir ein lachen verkneifen, als ich ihn grinsend auf meinen Schaukelstuhl sitzen sah.

"Bis später.", flüsterte ich, bevor ich die Tür hinter mir schloß und mit einem wirklichen Lächeln nach unten ging.

Als ich schließlich in der Küche war, schaute mich Charlie verdächtigt an. Ich versuchte so normal, wie möglich zu wirken. Ich war mir sicher das Charlie nicht wissen konnte, das Edward wieder da war und vorallem in meinem Zimmer ist... also warum guckte er mich so argwöhnisch an?

"Ist alles in Ordnung Bella?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem ich mir eine Tasse von meinem lieblings Kornflakes rein tat,

"Du wirkst irgendwie... munter?!"

"Oh, wirklich?!" Ich versuchte mir schell etwas einfallen zu lassen, während ich langsam kaute.

"Ja... Ich würde gerne wissen, warum Bella?" Er klang recht beruhigend und freundlich.

"Ich denke du hattest Recht. Es tat mir gut, mal raus zu gehen und die Arbeit bei den Newtons ist auch in Ordnung."

Daraufhin lächelte er, "Ich bin froh das zu hören Bells."

Erleichtert aß ich mein Frühstück schnell auf. Zum ersten Mal wollte ich nicht zur Schule. Normalerweise, hasste ich es wenn die Stunden so schnell endeten, doch heute war es anders.

Edward war wieder bei mir.

Mir kam es so vor, als würden die Schule nie aufhören. Die Stunden kamen mir viel länger vor, als üblich. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause... zu Edward.

Als es dann endlich so weit war, rannte ich förmlich zum Parkplatz. Natürlich achtete ich darauf nicht zu stolpert, welches ich in den letzten Monaten immer weniger tat.

"Bella!", rief Mike plötzlich, als ich dabei war meine Autotür zu öffnen. Er rannte schnell zu mir. Widerwillig drehte ich mich um.

"Ja, Mike?!"

"Ich wollt dich fragen, ob du heute Abend zu Arbeit kommt? Meine Mum ist total begeistert von dir und möchte dich einstellen."

Das hatte ich total vergessen. Ich versuchte ein verzweifeltes stöhnen zu verhindern. Es gab kein Weg daran vorbei. Ich musste dorthin, sonst würde Charlie wieder anfangen mich zu nerven.

"Okay... Wann soll ich vorbei kommen?", fragte ich höfflich.

"Wie wäre es von 4 – 9 Uhr?"

"Geht klar! Bis dann!", sagt ich und wollte schon in meinem Truck rein gehen, als plötzlich Mike rief:

"Warte Bella... ich wollte dich noch etwas anderes Fragen."

Ich kämpfte daran meine Augen zu verdrehen. Er konnte echt einen auf die Nerven gehen. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause.

Edward wartet auf mich.

Als ich mich zu ihm drehte, krazt er sich sichtlich nervös am Hinterkopf.

"Ich wollte dich Fragen... ob... naja... Hast du vielleicht am Wochenende Zeit... wir könnten ins Kino gehen... oder etwas anderes machen?"

'Oh Gott, lass es bitte nicht wahr sein!', dachte ich verzweifelt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das er noch immer interesse an mir hatte. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich das er in Jessica verknallt wäre... Vielleicht war das der Grund warum sie mit mir nicht mehr redete?

"Mike... ", fing ich ruhig an, "Ich habe keine Zeit und um eherlich zu sein... bin ich auch nicht bereit dafür."

Naja, was besseres viel mir nicht ein und gelogen ist es ja auch eigentlich nicht. Zeit werde ich sowie so keine mehr haben, da Edward wieder da ist und ausserdem werde ich nie bereit für jemand anderes, ausser Edward sein.

"Oh, ok... vielleicht irgendwann mal?", sagte er hoffnungsvoll und fuhr schnell fort, bevor ich antworten konnte. "Wir sehen uns dann Bella.", und dann war er auch schon weg.

Irgendwie tat er mir leid. Ich weiss wie es ist, wenn man nicht gewollt wird... jedoch war ich mir sicher, das er bald darüber hinweg kommen wird.

Schließlich stieg ich in meinem Truck und fuhr so schnell es fuhr, nach Hause. Ich konnte es kaum erwarte. Als ich endlich ankam, eilte ich schnell ins Haus. Sobald ich die Tür öffnete, sah ich ihn. Edward.

Er stand am Eingang und lächelte mich liebevoll an. Gott, wie ich ihn vermisst hatte.

"Bella.", grüßte er mich freundlich. Ohne zu überlegen wollte ich zu ihm gehen. Ihn umarmen. Doch er war schneller.

Edward nahm schnell einige Schritte nach hinten und sein Lächeln fiel. "Bella.", sagte er traurig.

Verschämt und etwas verängstigt schaute ich auf den Boden. Ich wusste, das er nicht wollte, das ich ihm anfasste und jetzt hatte ich Angst das er mich verließ.

Ich sagte nichts. Ich traute mich nicht dazu. Ich versuchte mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, die drohten zu fallen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er mich erneut verlassen würde... Ich würde es nicht überleben.

Ich hörte wie langsame Schrite auf mich zu kamen, bis ich seine Schwarze Schuhe vor mir sah. Noch immer traute ich mich nicht nach oben zu schauen.

"Bella.", sagte er sanft und leise. Ich konnte einfach nicht auf ihn zu schauen. Erneut rief er meinen Namen. Es klang noch sanfter und liebevoller, so dass ich mich zögerd traute nach oben zu schauen.

Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, schenkte er mir ein liebevolles Lächeln, welches ich traurig erwiderte.

"Es tut mir Leid, Edward... Das wird nicht wieder vor kommen.", versprach ich ihm aufrichtig. Ich würde aufpassen, das das nicht mehr wieder vorkommt.

Edward lächelte daraufhin einfach nur weiter. Ich war ihm dankbar, das er mir so schnell verzeihen konnte. Wir beide gingen daraufhin auf mein Zimmer. Er setzte sich erneut auf das alten Schaukelstuhl, welches in der Ecke stand. Als er sich darauf hinsetzte bewegte es sich nicht etwas. Beeindruckt wie er das tat, beobachtete ich wie er mich beobachtete.

Anscheind bemerkte er warum ich ihn so anschaute, denn er fing plötzlich an zu grinsen, woraufhin ich errötete.

Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren und erzählte ihm von meinem Schulaltag und von Mike. Als ich sein Namen erwähnte, fiel sein Lächeln. Wohlmöglich wird sich nichts ändern, bemerkte ich etwas belustigt. Edward konnte Mike nie ausstehen und was würde er wohl tun wenn er erfahren würde, das er mich gefragt hatte ob ich mit ihm ausging?

"Bella.", sagte er plötzlich irgendwie ernst und... eifersüchtig. Hatte er es erfahren? Oder von Mikes Gedanken gehört?

"Du hast erfahren, das Mike mich nach einem Date gefragt hat?" Es war eher eine Feststellung statt eine Frage. Zu meiner Überraschung nickte er nur. Sein Gesicht war noch immer ernst.

"Hast du seine Gedanken gelesen?"

Erneut nickte er nur.

"Dann weisst du was ich gesagt habe?!"

Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln, bevor er wieder nickte.

"Dann hast du auch bestimmt mitbekommen, das ich heute arbeiten muss.", bemerkte ich traurig.

Wieder einmal nickte er kurz und sein Lächeln fiel etwas. Ich freute mich auch nicht gerade, das ich in einer Stunde zu den Newtons musste.

"Könntest du nicht mitkommen Edward? Ich meine nicht, das du mit in deren Geschäft rein kommen sollst... Eigentlich nur, das du... einfach nur in der Nähe bist.", sagte ich verlegen und versuchte verzweifelt nicht rot zu werden, "Du könntest einfach in den Wäldern draußen sein... so dass ich weiss, das du in der Nähe bist."

Nach einem Moment stimmte Edward schließlich nickend zu. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als ich anfing vor Glück zu grinsen.

Ich machte mich schnell an meine Mathe Hausaufgaben, welche nur 15 Minuten gedauert hatte, da ich den meisten Teil in der Mittagspause erledigt hatte. Edward beobachtete mich die ganze Zeit und ich hatte es wirklich schwer, mich ganz und gar auf die Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Ich zwang mich regelrecht nicht zu ihm zu schauen.

Danach ging ich mit ihm runter in die Küche und ass einen Apfel, ehe ich zu meinem Truck ging. Noch bevor ich hinnein ging, war Edward schon drinnen. Er war so leise, das man noch nicht mal die Tür zufallen hören konnte. Ich hatte warscheinlich schon vergessen, wie schnell und leise er sein konnte.

Als wir schließlich ankamen, parkte ich den Truck im Hintereingang, da wo kaum Licht fiel. Etwas nervös schaute ich zu Edward, der noch immer dieses wundervolle Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

"Ich geh dann mal rein.", fing ich leise an, "Du... du bleibst hier in der Gegend?"

Er nickte nur mit einem Lächeln, welches ich dankend erwiderte. Sobald ich ausstieg rief er liebevoll meinen Namen:

"Bella."

"Bis dann Edward.", sagte ich traurig und mit einem letzten Blick zu Edward, ging ich den Geschäft.

Sehnsüchtig schaute ich immer wieder zum Fenster. Ich hoffte dadaurch ein Edward irgendwie zu erblicken. Mir war klar, das er sich nicht sehen lassen würde... dennoch hoffte ich irgendwie, ihn zu sehen. Er fehlte mir so.

Einerseits hatte ich immer die Angst, das ich ihn nie wieder sehen werde. Das, wenn jedes Mal ich mich kurz von ihm verabschiedete, er erneut zu Besinnung kommt und mich verlässt... Ich hatte solch eine Angst davor.

"Bella?", fragte Mike und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken,

"Hast du die Kassenabrechnung fertig?"

"Ja. Hier Mike.", erwiderte ich und überreichte ihm das kleine Buch.

Es wunderte mich, warum sie eigentlich eine Aushilfskraft brauchten. Sie hätten den Laden auch ohne meine Hilfe leiten können. Naja, eigentlich geht es mich ja nicht wirklich etwas an.

"Klasse!", freute sich Mike, "Das hast du echt gut gemacht Bella."

"Danke."

"Könntest du das bitte hinten weg schmeißen gehen. Ich will diese Kisten noch schnell ins Lagerraum bringen, bevor wir abschließen."

Zustimmend nahm ich die kleine Tüte aus seiner Hand und ging aus dem Hinterausausgang hinnaus. Die Mülltonne stand ein kleines Stück von der Tür entfernt. Als ich schließlich wegschmiss, schaute ich mich aufgeregt und etwas besorgt um. Ich versuchte Edward zu sehen... ihn irgendwie zu erblicken.

Ich weiss nicht wie lange ich in der Dunkelheit hinnein starrte, bevor langsam die Angst über meine Hoffnung gewann. Selbstzweifel stieg in mir. Hatte er mich erneut verlassen? War ich ihm leid?

"Edward.", flüsterte ich in die Nacht trauervoll. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Als ich fast gänzlich die Hoffnung verlohr, kam er wie aus dem Nichts. Er stand vor mir, mit einem himmlichen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Bevor ich es verhindern konnte, fiel eine eine Träne meine Wange entlang. Natürlich bemerkte es Edward und sein Lächeln fiel daraufhin.

"Bella.", sagte er besorgt.

"Mir geht es gut Edward... jetzt zu mindest. Ich hatte nur Angst das du wieder... das du mich wieder verlassen hättest."

"Bella.", sagte er mit tröstender Stimme.

"Es ist wirklich nichts.", versuchte ich ihm zu vergewissern. Man konnte den Zweifel in seinen goldenen Augen sehen.

"Ich habe gleich Schluß... möchtest du irgendwo hingehen?", fragte ich und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Es klappte, da er mit einem Lächeln sein Kopf schüttelte.

"Dann gehen wir zu mir... du bleibst doch, oder?"

Erneut nickte er mit einem Lächeln, welches ich herzlich erwiderte. Ich konnte mein Glück nicht fassen. Wieder würde ich eine Nacht mit ihm zusammen verbringen. Auch wenn er mich nicht anfässt, war es in Ordnung für mich. Seine Presenz war genug für mich.

Ich wollte nur noch mit ihm alleine sein und weg von hier. Warum wollte auch Charlie, das ich unter Menschen gehe. Ich war glücklich... naja, seit Edward wieder da war. Die Arbeit war einfach langweilig, im vergleich wenn ich mit Edward war.

"_Bella!", _rief Mike von Innen. Andauernd wollte er mit mir reden, fragte mich die dämlichsten Sachen. Einmal versuchte er sogar zu flirten.

"Du hattest Recht mit Mike. Er kann ziemlich ein auf die Nerven gehen."

Edwards Lächeln wurde triumphierend größer. Er sah noch schöner aus, als zuvor. Ein Engel.

"Du hättest sehen müssen, wie er fast augerutscht wäre. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, das ein Teil des Bodens gewicht worden war und als er daraufhin ging, versuchte er sein Balance zu halten..." Ich fing an zu kichern, als mir dieses Bild vor Augen kam, "Er... er versuchte sein Balance zu halten... Es sah... so aus als... als würde er Tango tanzen... und dann fiel er mit dem Hintern zu Boden."

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten, als ich anfing unkontrolliert zu Lachen. Edwards Lächeln wurde noch schöner und er schaute mich belustigt an.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und schnell drehte ich mich um. Mike stand vor der Tür und schaute mich verwirrt an. Ich versuchte mein Lachen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Das ging schwerer als ich dachte, da er ja praktisch vor mir stand und das ganze Szenario sich regelrecht vor meinen Augen abspielte.

"Bella? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Oh, ja Mike... alles in Bester Ordnung."

Er schaute mich unglaubwürdig an und fragte neugierig:

"Ich dachte ich habe dich sprechen hören und... warum lachst du eigentlich?"

Misst was sollte ich sagen? Ich konnte schwer sagen, das Edward hier war... Edward!!! Aprubt drehte ich mich um und wieder einmal war er nicht da. Anscheind hatte er sich versteckt. Als ich mich zu Mike wieder umdrehte, konnte ich ein Paar goldene Augen, im Dunkeln, kurz auffunkeln sehen. Er war hier... er würde nicht gehen.

"Oh, dass... ich erninnerte mich an einem Witz was Charlie erzählt hatte... und erst jetzt ist mir klar geworden, was er meinte..."

Ich hoffte, das ich überzeugend klang und er nicht bemerkte, wie nervös ich war.

"Was war den der Witz?", hackte Mike Stirn runzelnd.

"Nun... ich denke nicht, das ich es so rüber bringen könnte wie Charlie... es war ein alter Anglerwitz.", fügte ich schnell hinzu. Charlie erzählte mir dunzende solcher Witze und wenn er ihn fragen sollte, wäre es seine eigene Schuld, wenn Charlie ihn mit alten Fischers Witzen bombadieren würde.

"Oh.. okay.", gab Mike schließlich noch immer Stirnrunzenld nach. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du auch am Wochenende arbeiten möchtest?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein Mike, möchte ich die Zeit für mich haben" und Edward, fügte ich in Gedanken zu,

"Bald sind die Prüfungen und ich möchte vorbereitet sein."

"Okay.", sagte er. Mir ist der traurige Ton in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen. Dennoch ging ich nicht darauf hinzu, oder ihn zu trösten. Er würde jemanden schon finden, mit dem er glücklich sein wird. Eine die für ihn passt.

"Ich geh dann mal.", sagte ich und ging auf mein Truck zu.

"Wir sehen uns in der Schule Bella.", rief er hinter mir her, als er mir ein letztes Mal zuwinkte, bevor er in den Laden ging.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ging ich in mein roten Truck. Sobald ich die Tür schloß, bemerkte ich sofort, das Edward neben mir saß.

Ich schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln, welches er erwiderte, bevor ich weg fuhr.

Edward war an meiner Seite und nichts schlimmes könnte geschen. Mein Leben war vollkommen... ich konnte wieder hoffen.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... wie findet ihre es? Bitte, schreibt mir ein Review und lässt es mich wissen... ob ihr es gruselig fandet, ob gut oder schlecht (etc.)... Eure Meinung ist mir wichtig! **

**Danke nochmals**

**Eure Alice1985**


	4. Kapitel 3:Eine verzweifelte Entscheidung

**DISCLAIMER:**** Wie gesagt, Twilight etc. gehören nur S. Meyer!**

**A/N: Hi Leute! Es freut mich total, das euch die Story gefällt. Doch wie ich bemerkt habe, waren einigen von euch etwas verwirrt gewesen, warum Bella nicht bemerkt hatte, bzw. ihr nicht bewusst wurde, warum "Edward" nur Bella sagt... nun, für all diejenigen, den ich nicht zurück schreiben konnte (sprich Anonym Reviewer und Leser/innen) hier kommt die Erklärung: **

**Leidet jemand an Halluzinationen (sowie Bella, die sich Edward vorstellt), ist dies ein Schutzmechanismus des eigenen Gehirns. Wenn jemand ein tragischen Schicksal erleidet und diejenige mit der Trauer und Leid nicht zurrecht kommt, aktiviert sich dieser Mechanismus. Zum eigenen Schutz erstellt das Gehirn die Illusion der verlohrenen Person. Meistens ist es auch dann so, das diese Illusion nur einige Wörter sagt oder in manchen Fällen, sogar gar nicht... Der Person wird dies nicht bewusst, es sucht nach Erklärung oder akzeptiert diese Tatsache. **

**Ich hoffe ich konnte ich damit helfen. **

**Ich möchte mich an all diejenigen Bedanken, die so nett waren und mir fürs letzte Kapitel ein Review geschickt haben: **

**Miesch, spike007, BellaCullen, Jenny, Jasper Is Mine, EdwardsGirl, VampireLady... DANKE SCHÖÖÖÖN!!!!**

**Viel spaß**

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 3 – Eine verzweifelte Entscheidung 

Edwards POV

Ich kann das nicht mehr.

Es war einfach zu viel.

Wie konnte ich nur so herzlos und widerwertig sein? Wie konnte ich ihr, der Person die zum ersten Mal mein Herz berühren konnte, nur so weh tun.

Ihr gebrochenes Gesicht und ihre traurigen Augen, als ich ihr gesagt hatte, das ich sie nicht mehr liebte, jagte mich ununterbrochen. Jedes Mal wenn ich meine Augen schloß, sah ich ihr lebloses Gesicht.

Wie konnte ich nur so kaltherzig sein?

Wie konnte ich einem Engel, nur solch ein Leid zu fügen?

Ich war ein Monster.

Selbstsüchtig.

Ich musste mich immer daran erinnern, das ich das nur tat, weil ich ihr das Beste wollte. Ich wollte, das sie ein normales Leben hatte. Ein glückliches Leben, ohne Gefahren von einem Vampir getötet zu werden.

Wir gehörten nicht zusammen.

Sie war ein Engel und ich ein Verdammter.

Sie gehörte in den Himmel und ich.. ich hatte nur Platz in der Hölle.

Besonders nachdem was ich ihr antat, gehörte ich dahin.

Ich redete mir über die Tage, Wochen, Monate ein, das sie mich bald vergessen und ein normales Leben beginnen würde, wo sie Kinder haben und glücklich werden könnte, ohne mich.

Sie war erst 18 und so jung. Sie wird sich in einen anderen velieben. Ich war nur eine Verliebtheit für sie, mehr nicht. Sie könnte in dem alter gar nicht wissen, was Liebe bedeutet... Könnte sie? Wie konnte auch so eine wundervolle Person, wie sie es ist, ein Monster wie mich lieben?

Was mich angeht... ich werde sie für immer lieben. Bis ans Ende und drüber hinnaus. Sie hat mein Herz, meine Liebe und ich möchte es auch nicht zurück. Sie gab mir das, was ich nie glaubte eines Tages verspüren zu können... Sie hauchte in mir wieder Leben ein.

Jedoch konnte ich ihr gebrochenes Gesicht nicht vergessen. Es jagte mich. Es brachte mir solch immensen Schmerz, wie ich es nie zuvor in meiner ganzen Existens gespürt hatte. Die Transformation war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was ich spürte. Mit jeder Sekunde, Minute, Stunde wurde es schlimmer und noch unerträglicher.

Besonders wenn ich daran dachte, wie sehr sie meinen Worten glauben schenkte. Wie sehr sie die unverzeihliche Lügen, die ich an dem verfluchten und alles veränderten Tag ausprach, glauben schenkte, war mir unbegreiflich.

Wie konnte sie nur glauben, was ich sagte? Wie konnte sie nur glauben, das ich sie nicht liebte?

Wie konnte sie nicht sehen, das diese Entscheidung die schwerste in meiner Exsitenz war? Wie konnte sie nicht erahnen, das wenn ich sie an dem Tag verließ, mein eigenes Herz dabei aus mir herraus riss. Es war als, würde ich erneut sterben... Nur qualvoller.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr.

Ich wollte es nicht mehr.

Es war zu viel.

Die Sehnsucht treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Ihr Duft, ihr Lachen, ihr Gesicht... es jagte mich, es verspotte mich.

Ich veruschte mich an ihr einzigartigen Duft zu erinnern, genau zu wissen wie es roch... doch es ging nicht. Ich wusste es nur. Ich konnte es nur noch nicht mehr... fühlen. Fühlen wie ihr Duft elektrische Impulse durch mich gingen.

Früher wenn, ich daran dachte, konnte ich es noch spüren... dieses einmalige Effekt. Doch jetzt ging es nicht mehr... es war als, würde sich meine Sinne nich mehr daran Erinnern... Es trieb mich in den Wahnsinn.

Ich versuchte mich an ihr wunderschönes Lachen zu erinnern, wie es klang... die Harmonie in ihr Stimme. Doch es war verschwommen... ich wusste es nicht mehr genau.

Doch was mich am Meisten innerlich zerriss, war das ich verzweifelt versuchte ihr sorgenfreies Gesicht zu erinnern. Wie sie mich liebevoll anschaute, oder wie ihre Wangen ein wunderschönes rötliches Ton aufnahmen... ich konnte es nicht mehr sehen.

Es war als wäre es benebelt... Ein Blinder der versuchte zu sehen. Obwohl Vampire ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächnis hatte, konnte ich mich nicht richtig Erinnern... Ich fühlte mich so, als wären meine Sinne tod... Als wäre ich gestorben, seit diesem grauenvollen Tag.

Ich verfluchte mich innerlich, das ich kein Foto mitgenommen hatte, als ich von meiner Familie davon rannte. Es war einfach zu viel gewesen und ich wollte nur noch raus. Weg von ihnen und ihren traurigen Gesichtern und ihren Mitleid.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr.

Ich wollte es nicht mehr.

Es war zu viel.

Ich konnte nicht mehr sehen...

Kein Sinn erkennen...

Ich war leer.

So sehr wollte ich, noch ein letztes Mal ihr himmliches Gesicht sehen. Noch ein aller letztes Mal, ihr atemberaubenden Duft einatmen...

Es würde nicht schaden, sie noch einmal zu sehen... Natürlich durfte sie davon nichts wissen, oder mich sehen... ich wollte nur wissen, ob sie glücklich war.

Vielleicht würde der Schmerz, welches mich innerlich zerriss, gelindert werden? Vielleicht war meine Hoffnung, für sie glücklich zu werden, wahr geworden? Vielleicht hat sie mich schon vergessen?

Ich versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren, das Bella, einen anderen hatte. Ich versuchte die Eifersucht zu ignorieren... allein der Gedanke, das Mike oder ein andere, ihr Herz umwarb... keiner hatte sie verdient... niemand war es ihr würdig. Niemand!

Ich würde zu ihr gehen... ich würde sehen, wie glücklich sie ohne mich war... dann wäre alles in Ordnung. Ich könnte glücklich sein. Glücklich für sie... das sie glücklich war.

Ich musste sie einfach sehen. Ein aller letztes Mal sehen... mehr wollte ich nicht.

Entschlossen rannte ich in die Richtung, wo mein Herz lag...

Wo Bella war...

**A/N: Ich wollte ein Kapitel aus Edwards Sicht schreiben, wie er mit der Trennung fertig wurde. So stell ich es mir eigentlich vor, wenn Alice nicht die Vision von Bella hätte.  
**

**Ich wollte einfach zeigen, was ihn dazu bewogen hätte zurück zu Bella zu gehen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. **

**Schreibt mir bitte, wie ihr Edwards Sicht fandet. **

**Eure Alice1985**


	5. Kapitel 4: Die wahre Realität

**DISCLAIMER:**** Twilight + Serie gehört nur Stephanie Meyer!!!**

**A/N: ES TUT MIR SO SO SOO LEID, DAS ICH NICHT FRÜHER HOCHLADEN KONNTE. Meine Uni hat mir kurzfristig bescheid gesagt, das ich am Mittwoch ein Englisch-Exam schreiben muss. Toll, ni!!! Naja, um so schneller habe ich mich jetzt an die Kapiteln begeben. Und hier ist es...**

**Doch noch bevor ihr anfängt zu lesen möchte ich mich an all diejenigen bedanken, die sich die Zeit nehmen und mir ein Review schreiben: **

**BellaCullen, Jasper Is Mine, EdwardsGirl, spike007, Trinity, Jenny, Miesch, VampireLady, Edward-Schatzi und StellaFelicita... DANKE DANKE DANKE!!!!! **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen**

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 4 – Die wahre Realität

Bellas POV

Die vergangen Wochen, waren einfach nur ein Traum... einfach nur Perfekt. Edward war die meiste Zeit an meiner Seite, nur wenn ich zu Schule gehen musste oder zum Bad, wegen meinen menschlichen Bedürfnissen, war ich von ihm weg.

Die Schule war mittlerweile der einzige Ort geworden, an dem ich nicht sein wollte und das Geschäft der Newtons. Diese Entferunung von ihm, war einfach unerträglich.

Aber keiner bemerkte es. Wie denn auch, ich redete so gut wie mit niemanden, ausser mit Mike oder Angela. Wenn sie mich etwas fragten und dann war es auch nur so kurz wie nötig. Nicht anders war es im Unterricht, falls die Lehrer mich etwas fragten.

Charlie fing endlich an etwas normaler zu werden. Er ging davon aus, das ich "endlich" wieder anfing zu "leben". Er dachte das ich wegen seine fortan bestehende Weise unter Menschen zu kommen, letzendlich geholfen hatte. Das die Arbeit mit Mike, mich wieder ein Stück zur Normalität brachte... Wenn er nur wüsste wie falsch er lag.

Ich ließ Charlie in seinem Glauben und ging auch zur Arbeit zu den Newtons, um ihn nur zufrieden zu stellen. Selbst auf der Arbeit, konnte ich an nichts anderes ausser Edward denken.

Meine ganzen Gedanken, drehten sich nur noch um ihn. Ich erinnerte mich an sein wunderschönes Lächeln, welches er mir so oft gab. Seine Stimme, wie sie lieblich meinen Namen sagte.

Er war einfach so perfekt... so vollkommen. Ich liebte ihn mit meinem ganzen Herzen und meiner Seele.

"Bella.", rief Edward sanft und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Es war Nachts und ich lag in meinem Bett. Edward lag ein Stück weiter entfernt neben mir. Er schaute mich mit einem neugierig liebevollen Lächeln an.

"Ich denk an nichts besonderes Edward... nur wie sehr du mich glücklich machst.", gestand ich und errötete dabei. Edward lächelte um so mehr.

"Edward ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir irgendwann mal zu unserer Wiese gehen könnten. Ich habe es richtig vermisst."

Sein lächeln fiel und er schaute mich traurig und irgendwie ernst an. Das einzige was er tat, war, das er nahe zu tadelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

"Wieso nicht?", hackte ich sanft nach.

Er schaute mich nur taurig.

"Es wird nichts passieren. Du brauchst mich auch nicht zu tragen...Ich werde aufpassen, das ich nicht stolpere. Ich... ich werde schnell laufen Edward... ich verspreche es dir." Ich kämpfte mit den Tränen, die drohten zu Fallen.

Warum konnte er mit mir nicht dahin gehen?

Edward senkte sein Kopf und schüttelte es erneut.

Vielleicht wollte er mit mir nicht dorthin gehen? Vielleicht bin ich ihm doch nicht so viel Wert, wie ich mir vorgestellt hatte und er mit mir nicht dahin gehen möchte.

"Bella", sagte Edward mit trauervollen Stimme und schaute diesmal hoch.

War es wirklich so wichtig für mich dorthin zu gehen? Lohnt es sich der Gefahr aus zugehen, das er mich erneut verlässen könnte?

"Bella", kam erneut die traurige und eindringliche Stimme von Edward.

"Es ist schon Okay. Ich bin nicht traurig, Edward.", versuchte ich vergeblich zu überzeugen. Selbst ich bemerkte wie meine Stimme traurig klang.

"Bella.", flüstere er liebevoll und schaute mich mit seinen dunkel goldenen Augen an.

"Es ist wirklich in Ordnung... es ist nicht so wichtig... Mach dir kein Kopf darüber. Edward?"

Er schaute mich nur erwatungsvoll an.

"Deine Augen sind dunkler geworden... vielleicht... vielleicht ist es besser wenn du jagen gehst?!"

Wohlmöglich hat er gesehen, wie sehr ich es wollte, das er bei mir blieb und mir der Gedanke nicht wirklich gefiel von ihm getrennt zu sein.

Nach einem Moment schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Edward ich möchte nicht, das du wegen mir so leidest. Es ist bestimmt schwer für dich, so nah zu mir zu sein und nicht getrunken zu haben... du kannst ruhig gehen."

Er schaute mich nur begutachtent an. Man konnte deutlich den Zweifel in seinen Augen sehen.

"Ich werde auf dich hier warten Edward. Du brauchst wirklich nicht wegen mir, deine Jagt zu vernachlässigen... es ist schon in Ordnung... ich warte auf dich hier."

Kurz darauf nickte er kurz und stand langsam vom Bett auf. Wie sehr ich mir wünschte, das er mich in seine Arme nahm. Mir ein letzten Abschiedskuss gab... doch das würde nicht geschehen... allein das er da war, war genug... es müsste genug für mich sein.

"Bella.", sagte er, als er vor dem Halbgeöffneten Fenster stand.

"Beeil dich okay und... versprich mir das du wieder zurück kommst.", flüstere ich den letzten Teil und versuchte die Tränen, die sich in mein Augen gebildet hatten, nicht fallen zu lasse,

Es war wichtig das er ging. Er konnte nicht wegen mir hungern.

Er schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln und nickte zu stimmend.

"Auf wieder sehen Edward.", verabschiedete ich mich leise. Mit einem letzten Blick war er auch verschwunden. Er war so schnell das man nicht sehen konnte, wie er aus dem Halbgeöffneten Fenster stieg.

Die stillen Tränen, konnte ich nicht mehr zurück halten. Ich wollte es auch nicht. Sie liefen frei meinen Wangen entlang, als ich wehmütig hinnaus in die Nacht schaute.

Der nächste Tag, war einfach nur grauenvoll. Es fing schon zu beginn an.

Als ich erwachte, schaute ich hoffnungsvoll zum Schauckestuhl, worin Edward normalerweise saß. Doch es war leer.

Erst nach einem kurzem Moment, wurde mir bewusst wo er war und warum er nicht hier war. Mit einem traurigen seufzen stand ich langsam vom Bett auf, um mich fertig zu machen.

Ich fühlte mich so leblos... So als würde etwas fehlen... ein Teil von mir... Edward.

Selbst Charlie bemerkte, das etwas mit mir nicht stimmte, als ich hinnunter ging zum Frühstück. Normalerweise war Charlie angenehm leise, doch nicht heute.

"Bella, Schatz? Was ist los?", fragte Charlie besorgt und ließ sein Kaffee auf den Tisch und schenkte mir seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"Es ist nichts Dad. Wirklich!"

"Warum siehst du dann ... so traurig aus?"

"Ich bin nicht traurig.", ich war weit von Trauer... es fühlte sich schon wie eigen Qualen an. "Ich... ich fühl mich nicht besonders."

"Hast du Fieber oder was ist es?"

"Nein, Dad ich habe kein Fieber... Ich fühl mich nicht gut.", versuchte ich ruhig zu erklären.

"Möchtest du zu Hause bleiben?", schlug er besorgt vor, "Ich könnte ein Arzt schicken?"

"Nein Dad, das brauchst du wirklich nicht zu machen.", vergewisserte ich ihm, "Wenn ich zu Hause bleiben könnte, wäre es besser denk ich." So könnt ich sehen, wann Edward wieder kommt.

"In Ordnung, Bells. Ich ruf die Schule an und die Newtons an und sage denen Bescheid, das du heute nicht kommst. Wenn du etwas brauchst, ruf mich dann einfach an, ok?"

"Okay Dad."

Besorgt stand er vom Tisch auf und griff nach seinen Schlüsseln, die auf dem Küchentresen standen.

"Ich geh dann Bells. Ruf wenn irgendetwas ist oder wenn du etwas brauchst."

"Mach ich."

"Bis dann. Ich ruf dich später an.", rief er bevor er hinnaus ging.

"Bis dann!"

Die Zeit schien nicht vorbei zugehen. Ich erwischte mich, wie oft ich auf die Uhr schaute, um zu sehen, wie lange ich noch warten musste. Es war dumm wirklich. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, wann Edward wieder zurück kommen würde... Vielleicht schaute ich so oft auf die Uhr, um mich zu vergewissern, das wirklich die Zeit weiter lief und nicht stehen blieb um mich zu quälen.

Ich versuchte die Zeit, anders zu nutzen. Ich lass Bücher, die ich mehr als sieben mal durch hatte. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ich mich nicht ganz darauf konzentrieren.

Es war nicht anders, als ich versuchte Fernsehen oder ein Film anzuschauen... Es war als, _könnte_ ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Als würde mein Kopf sein eigenen Willen haben und den Gedanken an Edward nicht los lassen möchte.

Egal was ich tat oder machte, ich dache nur an Edward. Es fielen mir so viele Dinge ein.

Traurige, wo er mich verließ und so grauenvolle, schreckliche Dinge zu mir gesagt hatte... Ich fing daraufhin fast eine Stunde an zu weinen. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen. Die Tränen fielen und fielen.

Dann erinnerte ich mich plötzlich, wie er mich anlächelte... wie lieblich er mein Namen sagte. Ich hörte auf zu weinen und fing stattdessen an zu lachen und zu kischern.

Oder die Erinnerung, als wir zum ersten Mal bei unserer Wiese waren... wie er mich danach geküsst hatte und meine Reaktion darauf... worauf ich anfing scharlach rot zu erröten, bei der Erinnerung.

Es waren die Erinnernung an Edward, die die Zeit davon stehlten. Erst als Charlie nach Hause kam, bemerkte ich erst wie spät es war und das ich nichts vorbereitet hatte.

"Hallo Bella.", begrüßte Charlie mich, "Ich hoffe es geht dir besser."

"Ja... es geht schon. Ich habe total vergessen etwas vor zu bereiten, Dad. Es tut-"

"Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen Bells. Dir ging es nicht gut und da hat man eine Pause verdient. Wir bestellen einfach eine Pizza.", schlug er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln vor.

"Klingt gut, Dad.", stimmte ich zu.

Ich ging daraufhin nach oben, solange die Pizza kam und versuchte die Zeit weiter Tod zu schlagen. Ich fing an, mein Zimmer auf zu räumen... unter mein Bett, Kleiderschrank und Schreibtisch.

Nachdem ich fertig war, rief Charlie das die Pizza da war, woraufhin ich nach unten ging. Wir beide aßen in aller Stille. Normaler weise war es mir ganz recht, jedoch nicht dieses Mal. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das letzte was ich brauchte, war, wie Charlie bemerkte das ich Tagträume hatte.

Also tat ich das merkwürdigste, was je getan hatte... ich fing eine Konversation mit Charlie an. Sein überraschtes Gesicht war einmalig, als ich ihn fragte was er so auf der Arbeit getan hatte. Er schaute mich für ein Moment lang an, wärend er inmitten war sein Pizzastück, welches halbwegs in seinem Mund war ab zu beißen, aufhörte.

Ich versuchte krampfhaft bei dem Anblick nicht zu lachen. Nachdem er es bemerkt hatte, ist es mir nicht entgangen, wie rot er wurde und biss schließlich das Pizzastück ab. Er kaute es langsam, während er mich, mit einer erhobenen Augenbrauhe leise beobachtete.

Nachdem er es schließlich gekaut und geschluckt hatte, fing er erst zögerlich an von seinem Arbeitstag zu erzählen. Je länger er erzählte um so gelassener war er. Von seinem heutigen Arbeitsaltag bis zu den aussergewöhnlichsten die er je in seinem Leben hatte, berichtete er mir.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war es nicht wirklich so spannend und nach einer Stunde, zwang ich mich regelrecht ihm zu zuhören. Ich wollte nicht, das er denkt, das ich wieder die ruhige war, bevor Edward zurück kam und meinem Leben einen Sinn gab. Charlie würde mir nur wieder mit seinem Seelenklempner drohen und das war das letzte was ich gebrauchen konnte.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunden, sagte ich ihm höflich, wie spannend seine Stories waren, doch das ich müde geworden bin und ins Bett wollte.

Als ich in meinem Zimmer war, wusste ich nicht was ich machen sollte. Also nahm ich meine kleine Badetasche und ging ins Badezimmer um ein sehr langes Bad zu nehemen.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich mein Kopf... meine Gedanken frei zu bekommen. Frei von Trauer, Sehnsuch, Zweifel, Angst... doch es war zwecklos. Unter der Dusche kämpfte ich mit den Tränen... es war ein zweckloser Schlacht. Sie fielen und fielen... ich wusste am Ende nicht mehr, ob es meine Tränen waren, oder das Wasser, welches von der Brause fiel.

Nach ungefähr mehr als einer Stunde ging ich schließlich raus. Leise machte ich mich auf dem Weg in meinem Zimmer, da die Lichter schon aus waren und Charlie wohlmöglich schon schlief. Ich öffnete erst gar nicht das Licht, als ich die Tür hinter mir schloß und auf mein Bett saß.

Mein Blick fiel Sehnsüchtig zum Fenster, wo ich Edward erwartet. Ich wünschte er würde endlich kommen... Ich wollte ihn nur sehen und seine Stimme hören mehr brauchte ich nicht... mehr brauchte ich nicht.

"Bella.", kam eine süßliche Stimme.

Ich schloß für einen Moment meine Augen und ließ den Klang in mich... versuchte es mit jeder Phaser es zu merken. Ich merkte, wie mein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen.

"Bella.", rief erneut die samtweiche Stimme. Diesmal klang es näher, so als wäre es nur ein paar Schritte von mir. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht längen geschloßen halten... Ich musste sein Gesicht sehen... auch wenn es das einzige war.

Sobald ich dies Tat, sah ich sein himmliches Gesicht vor mir. Er schenkte mir eines seiner traumhaften Lächeln. Er war wieder in ganz Schwarz gekleidet... Er sah gut aus in Schwarz, doch wünschte ich mir, das er auch mal etwas anderes trug... es war lächerlich sich, wegen so etwas sich zu beklagen.

Schließlich ließ ich mein Blick über sein makelloses Gesicht wandern... seinem Kinn... wundervoll geschwungenen Lippen... feinen Nase... schönen Wangenknochen... seinen wundervollen Augen.

Mir fiel sofort auf, das sie nur etwas heller waren. Nicht das helle Topaz. Sie waren eher etwas dunkel golden.

"Hi.", hauchte ich leise, "Du hast mir gefehlt Edward."

Edward nahm einen Schritt auf mich zu und sagte, mir in einem lieblichen Ton:

"Bella."

Sein Lächeln fiel nicht für einen Moment, als er mich beobachtete.

"Du hättest wirklich länger jagen sollen, Edward. Deine Augen sind nicht so hell, wie üblich."

Er lächelte daraufhin noch mehr... man konnte schon sagen süffisant.

"Naja, ich mach mir eben sorgen. Nicht das ich dich nicht will, ich möchte einfach nicht das du wegen mir leiden musst, Edward."

Er schenkte mir eines seiner schiefen Lächeln und schaute mich für einen Moment nur an. Es war als, könnte ich ihn verstehen, ohne das er mit mir reden musste... als würde ich wissen, was er sagen wollte.

"Bella.", flüsterte er sanft.

"Ach ich habe nichts besonderes getan... ich war den ganzen Tag zu Hause, habe an dich gedacht... mein Zimmer aufgeräumt, wie du siehst, mit Charlie Pizza gesessen und dann hat er mir von seiner Arbeit erzählt."

Sein lächeln wurde noch schöner und strahlender. Anscheind wusste er was Charlie erzählt hatte. Ich fing daraufhin an leise zu lachen.

"Ich weiss! Das gleiche habe ich auch gedacht. Ich meine, ein kleiner Überfall war das gefährlichste was er je erlebt hatte, was sollte ich dann sagen... Ich habe Vampire als Freunde und einer war sogar hinter mir her."

Edwards lächeln fiel etwas.

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Edward... Es ist nun mal geschehen und ändern kann man es auch nicht mehr."

Er schaute mich eindringlich ein.

"Ausserdem, weisst du doch, das ich daran Schuld war... wäre ich nicht so naiv gewesen, wäre das nicht passiert... egal, hattest du spaß bei der Jagt?"

Sein Lächeln fand erneut seine Lippen und er nickte freudig. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als ich anfing zu kichern.

"Hast du diesmal ein Bären gefunden?"

Edward nickte zustimmend und sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter. Ich versuchte mein Lachen, mit meinen Händen zu dämpfen.

"Emmett wäre bestimmt eifersüchtig gewesen." Er lächelte nur noch breiter.

"Bella.", sagte er eindringlich und warf ein Blick auf die Uhr. Es zeigte das es kurz vor ein Uhr morgens war.

"Ich weiss... es ist schon spät geworden. Morgen... ich meine Heute, ist ja keine Schule. Also ist es besser wenn ich den Wecker ausschalte.", sagte ich und ging auf mein kleinen Wecker zu, um den Alarm auszuschalten.

Plötzlich hörte ich, wie mein Fenster leise aufging. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah wie Edward wieder hinnein kam. Er schaute mich mit einem... merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Hast wohl damit nicht gerechnet, das ich dich höre, ni? Naja, hast du irgendetwas vergessen Edward?"

Er schaute mich noch immer so komisch an und kam schließlich in mein Zimmer. Er stand weiterhin vor meinem noch offenen Fenster und ich ging auf mein Bett zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, das er etwas anderes an hatte.

"Bella.", flüsterte er leise.

"Ich habe dich überrascht, stimmts... nun, eines Tages hätte ich dich doch erwischt... Hast du deine Kleidunge gewechselt?"

Er schaute mich fragend an und nahm langsam einige Schritte auf mich zu.

"Es steht dir gut. Immer dieses Schwarz... naja, okay es sieht an dir gut aus.", ich versuchte vergeblichst mit aller Kraft bloß nicht zu eröten... wie gesagt, es war vergeblich,

"Aber eine andere Farbe sieht auch schön an dir aus. Besonders dieses Blau... Es sieht so aus wie das Blau, was du doch so an mir magst... ich habe noch die Bluse... Du könntest eigentlich nächstes Mal, auch eine andere Hose anziehen... ich meine es ist Schwarz... naja, es ist eigentlich deine Sache und es geht mich ja nichts an."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Strinrunzelnt schaute er mich eindringlich ein... so als hätte ich etwas falsches gesagt.

"Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt? Ich wollte dir damit nicht auf die Nerven gehen, Edward. Es tut mir leid... du kannst natürlich das anziehen, was du möchtest... ich wollte nur sagen, wie gut es an dir aussieht..."

"Bella.", flüsterte er so leise, das ich es fast nicht gehört hatte.

Ich fuhr schnell fort:

"Ich weiss es ist spät geworden. Ich sollte besser ins Bett gehen."

Ich krabelte in mein Bett und zog die Decke bis zu meinem Kinn. Edward setzte sich neben mich und schaute mich immer noch so eindringlich an. Seine Augen waren so schön... auch wenn es etwas dunkel war, vom wenig Blut... sie verlohren nie an Schönheit.

"Du solltest, das nächste Mal mehr jagen, Edward. Es ist nicht gut für dich so wenig zu trinken, besonders wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Ich weiss wie schwer es für dich ist... in meiner Nähe zu sein...", meine Stimme kam immer mehr als ein murmel raus, als ich vor Erschöpfung meine Augen schloß, "Du... solltest wirklich... mehr Jagen, das... nächste Mal Edward..."

Immer mehr und mehr fiel ich in ein angenehmen Schlaf... immer mehr fiel ich in eine Welt, die für Edward nie wieder exsistierend würde... und dennoch war er in dieser Welt... in meiner Welt... in dem ich von ihm träumte, wo wir zusammen sein konnte, ohne unsere Unterschiede... ohne das schreckliche Schicksal, welches in der Realität herrscht... in dem es nur wir beide gab.

Ich wusste nicht ob, das was Edward sagte mir eingebildetet hatte oder ob ich schon einschlief... Ich hörte nur noch eins. Seine Stimme.

Seine traurige Stimme:

_"Es tut mir so leid, Bella."_

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir bitte ein Review und sagt mir eure Meinung, es ist mir sehr SEHR wichtig. **

**Bis denne, **

**Eure Alice1985**

**P.S.: "Das bewahrte Foto", versuche ich heute fertig zu bekommen. Spätestens morgen ist es hoch geladen VERSPROCHEN!!!!**


	6. Kapitel 5: Angst vor der Wahrheit

**DISCLAIMER:**** Twilight +co. Gehören nur S. Meyer!**

**A/N: ES TUT MIR SO SO SOOOO LEID das es so spät geworden ist. Meine Uni hat begonnen und sie ist ein neues Gebäude umgezogen. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen was für ein Chaos dort herrscht!! Ich war von morgens bis 9 Uhr NACHTS dort, da sich mein Stundenplan hinnerhalb von 2 Wochen mindestens 9 mal verändert hatte! **

**  
Ich hoffe wirklich, das es sich jetzt endlich regelt, da ich mehr Zeit für meine Stories widmen möchte. **

**Ich war wirklich begeistert von den ganzen tollen Reviews die ich bekommen hatte!!! Daher möchte ich mich ganz doll, bei all den wundervollen Reviewe bedanken: **

**Lilkins, Jenny, spike007, Thrinity, Jasper Is Mine, EdwardsGirl, Mrs.Cullen, Angle2389, I Love Fang, Lestat, HGDM-FREAK!!!, Miss Isabella, Isabella Volturi (Danke für die 3 Reviews), StellaFelicita (Danke vielmals für deine 2 Reviews), Liss92 (Danke süße für deine 4 tollen Reviews), Miesch und an Sophie (Danke für deine Meinung. Leider habe ich kein Rechtscheibprogramm hier in UAE finden können, daher habe ich leider Fehler... ich hoffe es stört dich nicht zu sehr)... DANKE SCHÖÖÖÖN!!!**

**So viel spaß beim Lesen**

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 5 – Angst vor der Wahrheit

Edwards POV

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Wie konnte ich nur glauben, das wenn ich sie verlassen würde alles besser werden würde? Wie nur?

Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich eben sah. Was eben vor sich ging. Es war alles meine Schuld... Einfach alles.

Als ich sie ihre schlafende Form betrachtete, sah sie so friedlich aus... so voller Ruhe. Wie sehr ich mir wünschte, in diesem Moment ihre Gedanken lesen zu können... nur einmal.

Wäre ich doch viel früher gekommen, dann hätte ich das vielleicht verhindern können? Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, sie erst recht gar nicht zu verlassen... es war der größte Fehler, den ich je begangen hatte.

Die Ereignisse, welches so eben vonstatten ging, werden mich nie wieder los lassen.

Wie ich versteckt im Dunkeln, innerlich kämpfte hinnauf ins Bellas Zimmer zu klettern oder nicht, als ich wer weiss wie lange unten vor ihrem Haus gestanden hatte, erschien mir wie eine Ewigkeit... Hätte ich doch nur erahnt wie es ihr ging... ich wäre sofort zurück gekommen, im gleichen Augenblick!

Erst als ich leise Stimmen aus ihrem Zimmer hörte, ließ ich mein Unentschlossenheit sein und hörte der himmlichen Stimme zu.

Als erstes dachte ich, das sie mit jemanden am Telefon redete. Jedoch mache es keinerlei Sinn von was sie redete.

Sie erzählte von Charlie und seinem gefährlichesten Erlebnissen, welches ihm seit Beginn seiner Laufbahn widerfuhr. Kurz darauf fing sie einfach an zu lachen und sagte, das er keine Ahnung habe wie es sei unter Vampiren zu sein... und über James.

Ich erstarrte regelrecht an meinem Platz. Tausend fragen gingen durch meinen Kopf, als ich versuchte zu entschlüsseln, was vor sich ging. Doch dann sagte sie etwas... was mich mehr als schockte.

_"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Edward... Es ist nun mal geschehen und ändern kann man es auch nicht mehr." _

Ich versuchte die Worte, so abstrakt es auch klingen mochte,... ich versuchte die Worte zu verstehen. Hatte sie es wirklich gesagt? Habe ich mir das gerade eingebildet? Das wichtigste vorallem war... sagte sie meinen Namen und wenn ja zu wem??

Leises süßliches Lachen holte mich aus meinen Gedanken raus. Sie erzählte irgendetwas von Emmett und Bären, jedoch achtete ich nicht so darauf. Meine Gedanken waren nur auf Bella gerichtet.

Ohne das es mir wirklich bewusst war, kletterte ich den Baum, welches vor ihrem Fenster war, hinnauf und da stand sie... Bella... meine Bella.

Sie schaute mit einem Lächeln zur Wand. Jedoch stand dort niemand und dennoch tat sie so, als würde sie mit jemanden sprechen... als stände dort eine Person. Es beängstigte mich... ich glaube das letzte Mal als ich solch eine Furcht spürte, war es als James kurz davor stand, sie für immer von mir weg zu nehmen.

Selbst wie sie aussah beängstigte mich mehr als alles andere. Sie war so dünn und blaß. Ihr Schlafanzug, welches ihr früher wie angegossen passte, war jetzt minderstens 2 oder auch 3 Größen breiter... was habe ich nur getan?

_"Ich weiss... es ist schon spät geworden. Morgen... ich meine Heute, ist ja keine Schule. Also ist es besser wenn ich den Wecker ausschalte."_, sagte Bella eigentlich zu niemanden und ging mit einem Lächeln zu ihrem Wecker.

Ich konnte das nicht mit länger ansehen. Was habe ich nur getan? Was nur?

Mit Leichtigkeit öffnete ich das Fenster und in dem Augenblick, als ich halbwegs im Zimmer war, schaute sie mich mit einem... irgendwie triumphierenden Lächeln an. Verwirrt und etwas besorgt schaute ich Bella leise an.

_"Hast wohl damit nicht gerechnet, das ich dich höre, ni? Hast du irgendetwas vergessen Edward?"_

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Was ich tun sollte. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos. Ich konnte mein Blick nicht von ihre Wenden. Trotz der ernsten Situation fühlte ich mich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fühlte wieder, irgendwie glücklich... glücklich sie zu sehen. Wie sehr sie mir fehlte, wurde mir in diesem Augenblick bewusst... Wie sehr sie ein Teil von mir geworden war... und ich habe sie zerstört.

_"Bella."_ Ihr Name rollte wundervoll über meine Zunge. Es müssten Monate her sein, als ich zuletzt ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Es war einfach zu Schmerzvoll.

_"Ich habe dich überrascht ni... naja, eines Tages hätte ich dich doch erwischt... Hast du deine Kleidunge gewechselt?"_, kam ihre glückliche Stimme.

Ich wollte ihr so viele Fragen stellen... Seit wann das so vor sich ging? Warum sie nicht ein anderes Leben angefangen hat, wie ich es erhofft hatte? Warum sie so viel abgenommen hatte?... so viele Dinge und nicht eine Frage kam über meine Lippen.

Ich wusste nicht ob es Schock war oder die Angst, den Grund zu erfahren... Plötzlich bemerkte ich etwas, was mir hätte früher einfallen soll... sie kam nicht zu mir. Sie machte auch nicht den Anschein zu mir zu kommen und mich in ihr Arme zu nehmen. Daher nahm ich langsam einige Schritte auf sie zu.

_"Es steht dir gut. Immer dieses Schwarz... naja, okay es sieht an dir gut aus." _Ihre Wangen nahmen den wunderschönen rötlichen Ton an, welches ich so sehr an ihr liebte... doch ich konnte darüber mich nicht freuen... Ich war viel zu besorgt und verängstigt zu erfahren, was sie meinte, das ich immer nur schwarz trüge.

_"Aber eine andere Farbe sieht auch schön an dir aus. Besonders dieses Blau... Es sieht so aus wie das Blau, was du doch so an mir magst... ich habe noch die Bluse... Du könntest eigentlich nächstes Mal, auch eine andere Hose anziehen... ich meine es ist Schwarz... naja, es ist eigentlich deine Sache und es geht mich ja nichts an."_

Ich schaute sie nur eindringlich ein. Versuchte zu verstehen was vor sich ging... was passiert ist... wie konnte meine Bella nur so werden? Wie sehr habe ich ihr wohl wehgetan?

Ich glaube wenn ich noch in der Lage wäre, wirklich zu weinen... die Tränen würde mitlerweile unkontrolliert fallen.

So sehr wollte ich sie in diesem Moment in meine Arme nehmen und ihr vergwissern, das ich wirklich bin. Das ich wirklich hier bin und keine Einbildung ihrer Gedanken war... Doch ich konnte es einfach nicht...ich fühlte mich so hilflos.

"Bella.", flüsterte ich verzweifelt. Was konnte ich tun, damit sie sieht das ich wirklich war? Was konnte ich tun? Sollte ich es ihr einfah sagen, das ich hier war? Doch bevor ich eine Chance hatte, fuhr sie schnell fort und ging dabei in ihr Bett:

_"Ich weiss es ist spät geworden. Ich sollte besser ins Bett gehen, du hast recht, es ist wirklich zu spät geworden."_

Zögerlich setzte ich mich auf ihr Bett und schaute sie eindringlich ein. Ich versuchte meine Antworten in ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen zu finden. Nur einen kleinen Schimmer auf meine Antworten zu bekommen... doch es war Zwecklos. Ich hätte in diesem Moment alles gegeben, um nur einmal ihre Gedanken zu hören... nur einmal.

_"Du solltest, das nächste Mal mehr jagen gehen Edward. Es ist nicht gut für dich so wenig zu trinken und besonders wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Ich weiss wie schwer es für dich ist... in meiner Nähe zu sein..."_, sagte sie bevor ihre Augen vor Erschöpfung schloßen.

Jagen war das letzte was ich in meinen Gedanken hatte. Selbst ihr einmaliger Duft, konnte die Sorge die ich für sie empfand, nicht übertreffen. Ich schwor mir leise, das ich sie nie wieder verlassen würde... Nie wieder. Ich habe mit dem Glauben gelebt, das sie es ohne mich besser hatte, doch ich lag falsch... Oh, wie falsch ich doch lag.

_"Du... solltest wirklich... mehr Jagen, das... nächste Mal Edward..."_, nuschelte sie den letzten Teil, bevor sie in ein tiefen Schalf fiel.

Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und alles wieder gut machen. Ich hätte sie niemals verlassen. So lange sie mich an ihrer Seite haben wollte, würde ich bleiben.

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Wie konnte ich nur der einzigen Person, welches mein lebenloses Herz berührte, nur so weh tun? Der Person die mich wirklich glücklich machte, so im Stich lassen?

_"Es tut mir so leid, Bella."_, flüsterte ich sorgenvoll.

In meiner ganzen Exsistens habe ich mich nicht so hilflos, so verzweifelt... so verloren gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment.

Meine Augen weigerten sich von ihrem himmlichen Anblick zu wenden. Es war mir recht. Ich wollte nie wieder von ihr Weg schauen... Nie wieder!

Gleich Morgen früh werden ich Carlisle anrufen und sagen das sie alle zurück kommen sollen. Vielleicht könnte mir Carlisle mit Bella helfen? Vielleicht kannte er einen Weg sie aus dieser Lage... diesem Albtraum zu helfen?

Doch was ist mit Alice? Hatte sie es nicht vorraus sehen können? Konnte sie nicht sehen, wie es ihr geht? Was sie wegen mir durchmachen musste?... vielleicht nahm sie meine Bitte zu ernst?

Warscheinlich befolgte sie nur meine Bitte, Bellas Zukunft nicht mehr zu befolgen? Irgendwie hatte ich eine kleine Hoffnung, das sie dennoch es tun würde... Ich frage sie einfach Morgen.

Ich würde es ja jetzt gleich machen, doch dann müsste ich von ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht weg schauen und aus dem Zimmer gehen. Aus Angst sie könnte durch die Geräusche erwachen... es könnte bis morgen warten.

Trotz das sie so abgenommen hatte, sah sie immer noch so schön aus. Sie war einfach einmal schön... eine klassische Schönheit. Ich verstand nie, wie sie von sich behaupten konnte nicht "schön" zu sein. Nicht einmal dieses Wort könnte ihre Schönheit gerecht werden... es gab einfach keine Wort dafür.

Sie war einfach himmlich, atemberaubend, göttlich... es würden immer noch Worte Fehlen um sie zu beschreiben... meine Bella.

Wie konnte ich ihr nur so weh tun? Wie nur?

Selbst als die Sonne aufging, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihr Wenden. Jedes Mal wenn mein Name süßlich aus ihrem Mund geflüstert kam, machte mein lebloses Herz regelrecht einen Sprung.

Ich habe sie nicht verdient... Sie war einfach zu wundervoll, um so etwas wie mich zu verdienen. Einen Monster, der ihr das Herz herraus riss... der sie so leiden ließ.

Erst als ich Schritte hörte die auf Bellas Zimmer zu kamen, brach ich meinen Blick und versteckte mich schnell und leise in ihrem Schrank. Fast lautlos ging die Tür auf. Charlie schaute von der Tür auf die Schlafendeform von Bella.

Sorgenerfüllt schaute er auf Bella.

_'Ich hoffe es geht ihr besser... es wäre schrecklich, wenn sie wieder in dieses... Zombie Zustand käme.' _, dachte Charlie und Erinnerung von Bella spielten sich vor seinem Auge ab. Es waren Bilder die mich meine ganze Exsistens verfolgen werden... jagen werden.

Bella Tränenüberströmt auf ihrem Bett... Bella nahe zu leblos, am Tisch... Bella Emotionslos in ihrem Zimmer... Schreie... Bellas Schreie in der Nacht... Bellas Albträume... Mein Albtraum.

Nicht einmal hatte sie ein Lächeln, um die Lippen. Nicht einmal, konnte ich sehen wie ihre Wangen, dieses wundervolle Rot annahmen. Nicht einmal glänzten ihre Augen vor Freude... und es war alles meine Schuld.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, das ich Schuld an all dies war.

Wie erstarrt hörte ich Charlies Gedanken weiter zu:

_'Seit Wochen, ging es ihr endlich wieder besser und jetzt das. Was ist gestern passiert, das sie nahe zu wieder dieses... Leblose Zustand hatte?... Vielleicht mach ich mir auch nur unnötig Gedanken... Vielleicht ging es ihr gestern auch wirklich nicht gut und ich über reagiere einfach.' _Mit diesem Gedanken schloss er leise die Tür, hinter sich.

Im gleichen Moment öffnete ich leise ihre Schranktür und ging zu Bella. War das wirklich meine Bella in Charlies Gedanken? War ich wirklich der Grund, für ihren Zustand? Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Wie konnte ich sie nur verlassen?

Ich setzte mich vorsichtig neben Bella, die noch immer friedlich schlief. Ich konnte höre wie leise aus dem Haus ging und irgendetwas über Fische dachte. Ich blockierte meine Gedanken und schenkte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Bella... Meiner wunderschönen Bella.

Eine Haarstähne fiel ihr sanft ins Gesicht. Vorsichtig strich ich sie von ihr. So sehr wollte ich sie berühren... sie in meine Arme nehmen... ihre vollen Lippen küssen.

Sie bewegte sich etwas und ich wusste das sie jeden Moment wach werden würde. Aufgeregt und besorgt schaute ich sie an. Sobald ihre wunderschönen Augen auf ging, blickten sie zu mir. Sofort bildete sich ein wunderschönes Lächeln, um ihre Lippen, welches ich mit Freude erwiderte.

"Guten Morgen, Edward.", grüßte sie mit verschlafener Stimme.

"Guten Morgen, Bella."

Aufeinmal schaute sie mich etwas irritiert an und ihr Lächeln fiel ein wenig. Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Hatte ich etwas falsches gesagt? Oder getan? Ist ihr vielleicht klar geworden, das ich der richtige... echte Edward bin?

Doch so schnell es kam, so schnell ging es wieder und schenkte mir erneut ein strahlendes Lächeln.

"Ich muss kurz ein paar menschliche Bedürfnisse nach gehen. Bin gleich da... und geh blos nicht weg."

Noch bevor ich zurück antworten konnte, ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Wehmütig schaute ich ihr hinter her... ich würde sie nie wieder verlassen. Ich könnte es nicht mehr.

Mein Leben war nichts ohne Bella... und ich werde es um nicht in der Welt eintauschen.

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, mal wieder aus Edwards Sicht zu lesen. Das nächste Kapitel wird auf jeden fall länger werden. Schreibt mir bitte wie ihr es fandet. **

**Eure Alice1985**


	7. Kapitel 6: Die wahre Erkenntnis

**DISCLAIMER:** **Twilight und Co. gehört nicht mir! Nur die Idee :P**

**A/N: Hey Leute… es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht viel früher neue Kapiteln geschrieben habe. Ich mache zur Zeit eine echt schwere Zeit durch… **

**Ich möchte mich an all diejenigen Bedanken, die mir so viele Reviews geschrieben haben…**

**-DEViL-, vannii, MellaIsi, Jojo92, xXjeyXx, zissy, Blood Fressia, Alicechen, Nightmare and Dream, Angle2389, Jasper Is Mine, EdwardsGirl, Edward-Schatzi, Jenny, Liss92, Spike007, Sophie, Miesch, BellaCullen und StellaFelicita….**

**Danke vielmals für eure Reviews**

**So, viel Spaß beim Lesen**

**Eure Alice1985 **

Kapitel 6 – Die wahre Erkenntnis

**Edwards POV**

Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was geschah. Ich wusste nicht ob ich noch unter schock stand oder in meinen Schuldgefühlen welkte. Meine Gedanken liefen verrück, als ich auf Bella wartete das sie endlich aus dem Bad heraus kam. Das einzige was ich in diesem Moment wollte war es, die Zeit zurück zu drehen. Zu dem Schicksalhaften und wohl schrecklichsten Tag meines Lebens, als ich Bella einfach im Wald im Stich gelassen hatte… ihr diese Lüge erzählte.

Meine Lügen die Bella langsam innerlich vergifteten…

Ich musste die anderen holen. Ihnen bescheid sagen, was passiert ist. Sicherlich wüsste Carlisle , wie man Bella helfen könnte. Er müsste einen Weg kennen!

Entschlossen nahm ich mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und wählte seine Nummer. Es müssten Monate vergangen sein, als ich das letzte Mal 

seine Nummer gewählt hatte… als sie das letzte Mal von mir gehört hatten… eine Welle des Schamgefühls überkam mich. Es erschien so, als könnte ich nichts Richtiges machen.

Noch bevor ich weiter darüber nach dachte, hob Carlisle ab.

„Edward?", seine Stimme klang verblüfft und etwas besorgt.

Für einen Moment konnte ich meine Stimme nicht wieder finden. Es war so eine Erleichterung eine vertraute Stimme, Carlisle Stimme, zu hören. Ich konnte nicht länger ignorieren wie sehr ich meine Familie vermisste… Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett und Esme… Wie sehr ich vor allem Esme weh getan haben muss.

„Ja, Carlisle… ich bin es.", sagte ich schließlich leise und versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht meine Verzweiflung und Kummer hör bar zu machen, „Kommt wieder nach Forks. Ich bin gerade bei Bella… und ich brauche deine Hilfe Carlisle. Ich … Ich weiß nicht… was ich machen soll."

„Wir sind schon am Packen Edward. Alice hatte eine Vision vor einigen Stunden. Sie sah, dass wir wieder zurück zu Forks gehen. Jedoch konnte sie nicht sehen warum… Edward was ist passiert? Was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

Wie sehr ich ihm all die Fehler sagen wollte, die ich begannen hatte und für die meine Bella bestrafft wurde… was für ein Narr ich doch war und mit meinen Absichten nur jeden verletzte… Doch ich konnte es nicht… und dann ihren Trost bekommen. Ich hatte so etwas nicht verdient. Mein Fehler war und ist einfach unverzeihlich.

„Ich kann es nicht am Telefon sagen Carlisle… kommt einfach so schnell es geht. Ich brauche deine Hilfe… es geht um Bella. Es ist wichtig! Bitte beeilt euch, so schnell es geht."

„Edward, was hat Bella?" , fragte Carlisle besorgt. Bella war für ihn wie eine Tochter, sowie Esme es tat.

„Es geht ihr nicht gut… Carlisle, Bella….", ungewollt brach meine Stimme, „Ich weiss nicht wie ich ihr helfen kann… beeilt euch, bitte!"

„In Ordnung.", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „Wir kommen so schnell es geht."

„Danke… es tut mir leid, für – "



„Nein Edward. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich verstehe deine Absicht und auch deine Gründe. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen… nun, nicht bei mir."

Ich wusste was er meine. Ich müsste mich nicht nur bei Bella entschuldigen, obwohl ich ihr Güte und ihre Liebe bei weiten nicht verdiente, sondern auch bei meiner Familie. Vor allem Esme und Rosalie. Alice und die anderen verstanden warum ich es tat… obwohl sie im Grunde dagegen waren.

„Wir sehen und dann spätestens morgen Edward.", vergewisserte Carlisle.

„Danke", sagte ich bevor ich auflegte. Ich hoffte wirklich das Carlisle einen Weg finden würde Bella zu helfen… Ich hoffte es. Nach einem kurzen Moment hörte ich wie die das Wasser in der Dusche zu gedreht wurde. Es würde nicht länger dauern bis sie schließlich aus raus kam.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich schrecklich nervös und auf eine Art aufgeregt Bella wieder zu sehen. Etwas unsicher was ich tun sollte, setzte ich mich schließlich auf den Schaukelstuhl, wie ich es so oft in der Vergangenheit getan hatte… wie sehr ich mir wünschte alles rück gängig zu machen… doch es war aussichtslos.

Das einzige worauf ich nur noch hoffen konnte war, das sie mir vergibt… Das sie mir eine zweite Chance ermöglicht… obwohl ich es bei weitem nicht verdient hatte. Meine Selbstsüchtige Seite kann sie einfach nicht mehr gehen lassen und ich konnte einfach nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen… Ich wollte es einfach nicht mehr.

Ich ließ meinen Blick zum ersten Mal um den Zimmer wandern. Die ganze Nacht über konnte ich einfach nicht meine Augen von Bella wenden. Leise beobachtete ich ihren jeden Atemzug, jede kleine Bewegung und hörte mit größter Aufmerksamkeit, ihr leises Schlafgeflüster… Erst da wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr sie mir fehlte. Es war als würde sie das fehlende Stück sein, worauf ich mein ganzes Leben gesucht hatte… mein Herz… meine Seele?! Ich wusste es nicht genau.

Ich wusste nur eins und zwar, dass sie mich vollkommen machte wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Sie war das was mich auf eine mir unerklärliche weise auf leben ließ… meine Bella.

Selbst ihr Zimmer schien sich verändert zu haben. Es wirkte leblos. Keine Fotos. Keine CD's. So gut wie keine Bücher, außer den von ihrer Schule konnte ich ihre Bücher nicht sehen… Geschah dies alles wegen mir?



Ich wusste die Antwort, zu meiner leisen Frage. Ich war der Grund für den Ausmaß ihrer Situation… Hätte ich gewusst was passieren würde, hätte ich es niemals getan… Ich hätte sie niemals verlassen. Ich habe das nicht gewollt. Das einzige was ich wollte was es, das Bella ein normales Leben führt und mich vergisst. Ich wäre mit dem Schmerz zur recht gekommen… Ich hätte es in kauf genommen um nur Bella glücklich zu sehen…. Doch am Ende machte ich es nur noch schlimmer.

Doch dann ging langsam die Tür auf und eine frische Welle ihres einmaligen Duftes überrollte mich. Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief ein. Ich genoss jeden so kleinen Atemzug und spürte dabei keinen Hunger, sondern nur aufrichtige pure Liebe.

Als ich mich dann schließlich zu ihr Richtete schenkte sie mir ein traumhaftes Lächeln. Ich war wie in ihrem Bann geraten und konnte nichts tun außer sie an zu schauen. Ich konnte von ihrem Lächeln, ihren wunderschönen Augen… Mund… genug bekommen. Meine Bella… meine liebliche Bella… meine wunderschöne, himmlische Bella.

Leise schloss sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und kam langsam auf mich zu. Ich ging davon aus, das sie, wie sie so oft in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, in meine Arme kommen würde, doch dann setzte sie sich auf ihre Bettkannte und lächelte mich weiterhin an.

Ich versuchte meine Verwirrtheit nicht anmerken zu lassen und zu verstehen warum sie nicht auf mich zu kam. Es war so untypisch Bella… Es war alles so verwirrend. Oh, wie sehr ich mir wünschte ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Zu wissen was in diesem wunderbaren Kopf vor sich ging.

Ich schaute sie eindringlich ein und versuchte die Puzzleteile zusammen zu fügen und zu verstehen. Ich spielte den ganzen Ablauf von der vorherigen Nacht noch einmal ab und langsam begriff ich, was vor sich ging… Sie konnte mich in ihrer Vorstellung nicht anfassen, da ich nicht Wirklich nicht reell war bzw. existierte. Ihre Gedanken haben sich es so ausgedacht. Sie setzten Wahnsignale aus, das wenn sie mich berühren würde, ich nicht mehr da wäre und so würde ihre Illusion über mich verschwinden… So würde ich verschwinden.

Wie verzweifelt musste sie gewesen sein, dass ihre Gedanken, ihr Gehirn so etwas projizierte? Sich vor sich selbst auf diese Weise schützen wollte? Sie war gefangen in ihren eigenen Gedanken und ich wusste nicht wie ich helfen konnte. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos.



„Du bist doch nicht sauer wegen gestern? Du kannst wirklich alles anziehen, was dir gefällt. Es sieht alles an dir gut aus."

Für einen Moment schaute ich sie nur verwirrt an. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie plötzlich auf diese Behauptung kam?! Wie sie denken könnte, das ich wegen so etwas absurdes aufgebracht werden könnte?

„Nein, Bella. Ich bin nicht sauer."

Erneut schaute sie mich mit dem gleichen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an, wie heute morgen bevor sie in den Bad ging… so als würde sie nicht verstehen was ich sagte.

Ich bin mir sicher, das ihre Illusion von mir, bestimmt anders reagierte. Ich wusste nur nicht wie.

Wie sollte ich mit Bella reden? Wie sollte ich was sagen? Sollte ich überhaupt etwas sagen? Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken und sie überfordern, also wartete ich geduldig auf Bellas Reaktion und auf das was als nächstes passieren wird.

Nach einem weitern Moment, lächelte sie mich schließlich wieder liebevoll an und stand schließlich auf.

„Ich sollte etwas essen gehen. Nicht das du erneut, sauer wirst oder Charlie. Er will unbedingt das ich immer mehr esse… naja, kommst du mit runter?"

„Ja, Bella."

Sie schaute mich für einen Moment irritiert an, doch so schnell es kam so schnell verschwand es auch wieder und machte sich auf dem Weg hinunter zur Küche. Ich folgte ich ihr leise. Doch dann stieß sie versehentlich ihren Fuß gegen das dem eigenen, wobei sie ihre Balance verlor und drohte zu fallen. Ich rannte schnell vor ihr und fing sie in meinem Armen auf, bevor dies geschehen konnte.

Sie fühlte sich so gut in meinem Armen an… so warm und so weich und da war noch ihr Duft. Es war einfach himmlisch und überwältigend angenehm. Ich wollte sie gar nicht mehr aus meiner Umarmung fort lassen. Erst als ihr wunderschönes Gesicht immer verwirrender wurde, löste ich widerwillig meine Arme um sie.

Ein sanftes rot umspielte ihre Wanden, welches mit nicht entging. Ich hatte fast schon vergessen wie lieblich sie damit aussah.



„Danke.", sagte Bella verlegen und schaute von mir weg. Oh, wie sehr ich mir in diesem Moment wünschte ihr Gesicht zu berühren und sie zu mir zu drehen. Ich konnte Stunden damit verbringen einfach nur ihr Gesicht zu betrachten... doch ich traute mich nicht. Ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr verwirren, als ich es ohnehin schon tat… Dies war auch ein weiterer Grund, warum ich es liebte Bella beim Schlaf zu, zu schauen.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte ich leise, woraufhin sie kurz mit dem Rücken zu mir stehen blieb und dann in die Küche ging.

Was ich dafür geben würde, um zu wissen was in ihr vorging. Was sie in diesem Moment denkt… Doch es würde für immer ein Geheimnis für mich werden.

Bella nahm eine kleine Schüssel Kornflakes und Milch aus dem Regal. Sie tat sich nur eine kleine Menge in die Schüssel. Weniger als ich mich erinnern konnte. Ich betrachtete aufmerksam, wie sie langsam aß. Betrügt stellte ich fest, wie sehr ich das vermisst hatte… Wie ich Bella vermisst hatte.

Ich musste es ihr irgendwie sagen, das ich der wahre Edward bin und nicht die Illusion, welches ihre Gedanken hergestellt haben. Ich musste ihr irgendwie helfen. Es war meine Schuld, dass es ihr so erging.

Bella schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln, als sie fertig war mit ihrem Frühstück und sie in die Spüle stellte. Ich wollte schon protestieren, dass sie zu wenig gegessen hatte, jedoch schwieg ich. Stattdessen ging ich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände in meine. Sie schaute mich fragend mit ihren großen braunen Augen. Das einzige was mir durch den Kopf ging war es, das ich es ihr unbedingt sagen musste. Ich konnte nicht mit länger ansehen, wie ich Bella in diese Lage brachte. Es war meine Schuld und ich musste es wieder irgendwie gut machen… musste sie sehen lassen, was ich angerichtet hatte. Ich musste sie davon überzeugen… es musste einfach klappen.

„Bella, ich muss dir etwas sagen… etwas sehr wichtiges und du musst mir wirklich zu hören."

Sie schenkte mir ein unsicheres Lächeln. Selbst ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. „J-Ja, Edward?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll.", gestand ich zögernd und wollte schon wieder fortfahren, doch bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte fragte sie mit leiser und etwas unsicherer Stimme:



„W-Willst du mich verlassen, Edward? Ich… ich dachte, du wolltest für immer bei mir bleiben?!"

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie mich anschaute. Es brach mir das Herz, sie so zu sehen. Ich wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten als ich es ohne hin schon tat. Vorsichtig nahm ich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände.

„Nein Bella. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen… nie wieder! Ich habe nicht vor von dir weg zu gehen Bella. Ich habe einmal diesen Fehler begangen und ich habe nicht vor dich ein zweites Mal zu verlassen… Außer wenn du mich darum bittest zu gehen, werde ich es tun."

„Niemals!", sagte sie leise. Eine Träne fiel langsam ihre Wange entlang, „Ich will niemals, dass du fort gehst, Edward."

Langsam lehnte ich mich vor und küsste ihre Träne hinweg. Es hatte einen himmlischen Geschmack… es war als wäre ihr Duft in einem einzigen Tropfen konzentriert. Es stillte nicht meinen Durst… nein, stattdessen gab es mir eine Art… Befriedigung, wie ich es nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Es war keine sexuelle Befriedigung, vielmehr eine, welches die Sinne benebelte. Eine die den ganzen Körper in Einklang versetzte.

„Was… was wolltest du dann mit mir bereden?", fragte Bella und holte mich aus meinem kleinen Rausch, das sie unwissend mit dieser kleiner Träne gab. Unnötig holte ich tief Luft und versuchte einen Weg zu finden, ihr es so schonend wie möglich zu erklären… sie zu überzeugen.

„Bella, was ich versuchen wollte dir zu erklären ist, dass ich… das ich tatsächlich hier bin. Das ich der wirkliche Edward bin." Verzweifelt versuchte ich mit den Worten zu ringen, ohne sie dabei auf zu regen.

Bella lachte kurz auf, „Natürlich bist du es Edward."

„Das ist nicht was ich sagen wollte… ich bin tatsächlich hier. Ich kam erst gestern Abend zurück, Bella."

„Ich weiß Edward. Du bist gestern früh jagen gegangen und bist bis zum Abend zurück gekommen. Ich freu mich, dass du wieder da bist und so früh zurück gekommen bist… aber du solltest das nächste Mal bessere Fänge machen. Deine Augen sind kaum heller geworden."

Ich versuchte nicht überrascht zu wirken, als ich die neue Information versuchte zu verstehen. Es war viel ernster, als ich erwartet hätte. 

Irgendwie musste ich es ihr vorsichtig beibringen. Vielleicht an einem Ort, wo sie sich wohlfühlt.

„Du hast Recht, Bella.", sagte ich schließlich, woraufhin sie nur noch lieblicher lächelte. „Ich wollte dich außerdem fragen, ob du Lust hättest mit mir heute zur Wiese zu gehen?"

Bellas Augen strahlen auf, bei meinem Vorschlag, doch dann versetze sich ihre Stirn in eine verwirrende falte.

„Ich dachte du wolltest mit mir nicht zur Wiese gehen?"

Für einen Moment schaute ich sie nur verwirrt an. Wie kommt sie auf solch eine Absurde Idee. Ich würde ihr nie solch eine Bitte abschlagen… Doch dann verstand ich es. Es muss die Illusion gewesen sein, die es ihr abgeschlagen hatte… vielleicht war es besser so viel Informationen wie möglich heraus zu finden.

„Ich… habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich würde gerne mit dir dorthin gehen, falls du es möchtest Bella."

„Ja, klar!"

Widerwillig löste ich meine Hände von ihrem Gesicht. Wie sehr ich es wollte nur einen Kuss von ihren lieblichen Lippen zu bekommen… Ich verdrängte den Gedanken und Verlangen und schenkte ihr stattdessen ein lächeln.

„Geh dich dann fertig machen, Bella. Ich mach das hier schon fertig.", sagte ich und deutete auf das ungewaschene Geschirr.

„Wirklich? Du brauchst nicht-"

„Nein, ich mach das schon. Na los, geh dich fertig machen."

Schließlich konnte ich mich doch nicht mehr zurückhalten, als ich ein Kleines und dennoch lang ersehnten Kuss auf ihre Schläfe legte… Oh, wie sehr ich diesen kurzen Moment ihrer warmen und weichen Haut genoss… Wie konnte ich sie nur verlassen?!

Bella lächelte mich etwas unsicher an, bevor sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer ging um sich umzuziehen. Ich machte mich wieder zurück zur Küche und wollte schon mich daran machen, es auf zu räumen, bis ich mich dazu entschloss ihr lieber noch ein Frühstück zu machen. Sie brauchte etwas Nahrhaftes und nicht diese Frühstücksflocken, welches sie jedes Mal aß.



Ich machte mich zum Kühlschrank und holte einige Eiger und Butter heraus um ihr einen Omelette zu machen. Ebenfalls legte ich zwei Scheiben Toaste in den Toaster.

Gedankenverloren musste ich an dem Tag denken, welches unser aller Leben verändert hatte. Es war nie wieder so wie es einmal war. Nach dem 'Unfall' mit Jasper an ihrem Geburtstag wurde mir bewusst in was für einer Gefahr sie mit mir lebte… Die Entscheidung die ich für alle getroffen hatte, war ein Fehler. Selbst Alice war so wütend auf mich, wie nie zuvor, als sie erfahren hatte war ich tat während sie mit Jasper in Alaska war nach diesem Vorfall. Ich konnte noch immer die Gesichter der anderen sehen, wie sehr es sie verletzte das ich Bella verlassen hatte… Sie war wie eine Tochter und Schwester für sie alle… Wie dumm, ich doch war zu glauben, dass ich ihr damit einen Gefallen täte und meine Familie, welches auch ihre war, von ihr zu zerreißen ohne einmal Abschied zu nehmen.

Das einzige worauf ich noch hoffen konnte war es, das die anderen so schnell wie möglich zurück kamen, um ihr zu helfen… und einen Weg zu finden das mir Bella verzeihen konnte.

Genau als ich fertig war mit der Zubereitung ihres zweiten Frühstücks, kam Bella hinunter. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Lächeln um die Lippen, woraufhin ich mich immer aufs Neuste in sie verliebte.

„Das riecht wirklich gut Edward… aber das hättest du wirklich nicht machen müssen. Ich hätte auch-"

„Nein, es ich schon in Ordnung Bella. Ich wollte es.", sagte ich und führte sie zum Tisch, wo das Essen auf sie wartete. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass sie wieder so wie früher aß, da sie viel zu dünn geworden ist, doch entschied ich mich dagegen. Ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr belasten oder verwirren, als ich es ohnehin schon tat.

„Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir.", sagte ich und ging wieder zum Kühlschrank, „Was möchtest du trinken, Bella?"

„Orangensaft, bitte.", sagte sie als sie ein bissen von dem Omelette nahm. Währenddessen bereitete ich ihr ein Glass Orangensaft vor, welches ich ihr dann vor ihr legte. Sie bedankte sich erneut, als sie großen Schluck daraus trank.

Ich setzte mich anschließend schweigend neben ihr und beobachtete erneut fasziniert wie sie aß. Ich konnte einfach nicht genug davon 

bekommen… Wie sich ihr Mund und Kiefer in gleichmäßiger Bewegung auf und ab bewegte… Ihr voller Mund dabei sich leicht spitze, wie ein Kussmund… sie sah einfach so atemberaubend schön aus… besonders diese leichte röte die langsam ihren Wangen jetzt hoch stieg.

„Schmeckt es?", fragte ich etwas neugierig und wollte ebenfalls die Stille brechen die zwischen uns stand. Ich wollte ihre Stimme hören… den angenehmen Klang, welches durch meinen ganzen Körpern ein wohliges Gefühl schenkte.

„Ja. Es schmeckt sehr gut. Danke Edward."

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken."

Ich beobachtete sie genau, als ich überlegte was ich sie fragen konnte, um mehr von der Zeit zu erfahren in dem ich nicht da war… bzw. sie sich vorgestellt hatte, das ich dar war.

Also fragte ich etwas Alltägliches und hoffte etwas daraus heraus zu finden. „Wie ist es den so… in der Schule?!" Ich hoffte sie meine Nervosität nicht bemerkte.

„Wie immer.", antwortete Bella kausal, „Mike findet immer mehr unnötige Gelegenheiten mit mir zu reden oder neben mir zu sitzen seit dem ich bei den Arbeite."

Arbeiten? Bella arbeitete bei den Newtons? Warum?

„Gefällt es dir den dort nicht?", fragte ich, da ich sie das Wort „Arbeit", etwas genervt sagte.

Für einen kurzen Moment schaute sie von ihrem Teller zu mir auf und schaute mich verwundert an.

„Natürlich nicht! Wenn Charlie nicht so darauf bestehen würde, hätte ich schon längst aufgehört. Er kann ganz schön nervig sein… Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, von dem Vorfall das Charlie passiert war?", sagte Bella bevor sie anfing zu lachen.

Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und versuchte nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, das ich in Wahrheit keine Ahnung hatte über was sie redete.

„Erzähl es mir doch noch mal, Bella… es ist viel witziger, wenn du es erzählst.", sagte ich und versuchte Bella zu überzeugen. Sie lachte noch einmal, bevor sie den berüchtigten Witz über Charlie sagte… es war 

tatsächlich witzig… doch mehr als ein Lächeln konnte ich nicht hervor bringen.

Erneut wurde mir bewusst wie ernst die Situation war. Wie ernst es war und wie schlecht es Bella ging. Immer und immer wieder ging mir nur ein Gedanken durch den Kopf… es war meine Schuld. Ganz allein meine… und ich wusste nicht wie ich es jemals wieder gut machen könnte.

Nachdem sie fertig war, nahm ich das Geschirr und wachte es schnell, bevor wir und auf dem Weg machten und zu ihrem roten Truck gingen. Ich wollte schon zur Fahrer Seite einsteigen, doch ich bemerkte wie Bella daraufhin zu ging und stieg stattdessen zu ihrer Seite, um nicht noch merkwürdiger zu erscheinen, als ich es ohnehin schon tat in den vergangen Stunden. Die Fahrt zu der kleinen Lichtung im Wald, dauerte natürlich dementsprechend länger… und ich genoss jeden Augenblick davon.

„Erzähl mir mehr von der Schule, Bella.", sagte ich. Eigentlich war mir egal über was sie redete. Das einzige was ich hören wollte Stimme… sie war so sanft und klang einmalig. Viel zu lange habe ich sie nicht mehr gehört… Es war wie eine Droge… meine Droge… meine Bella.

„Was möchtest du den wissen, Edward?", fragte Bella.

„Irgendetwas."

Sie schenkte mir ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor sie von den Menschen auf der Schule erzählte, wer mit wem eine Beziehung begann oder was das Aufregendste Ereignis war… Es interessierte mich nicht. Seit fast einem Jahrhundert hörte ich schon all die Gedanken eines jeden Teenagers… außer meiner Bella… Ich würde alles dafür geben, um nur ihre Gedanken zu hören… auch wenn es nur einmal wäre.

Als wir ankamen parkte Bella das Auto an die Seite, nahe der Lichtung. Sie strahle mich bevor sie ihren Gurt löste. „Komm Edward!"

Noch bevor sie aussteigen konnte, war ich vor ihrer Tür und hielt es für sie auf. Etwas nervös stieg sie aus dem Wagen und wollte schon los gehen, doch ich stellte mich vor ihr. Bella schaute mich nur verwirrt an. Ich konnte mir in diesem Moment nicht helfen, als ich trotz der ernsten Situation lächeln musste. Bella sah einfach so umwerfend aus, wenn sie so nachdenklich oder verwirrt aussah.



„Es geht viel schneller, wenn du auf meinem Rücken aufsteigst, Bella.", sagte ich und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Als nach einem Moment nichts passierte, drehte ich mich wieder zu ihr.

„Na los, Angsthase! Rauf auf meinem Rücken!"

Ich versuchte so kausal wie möglich zu wirken, so dass sie sich wohl fühlte. Welches auch klappte. Kurz darauf lachte Bella und ging auf meinem Rücken. Ihre Arme umklammerten sich fest um meinen Hals.

„Schließ die Augen, Bella. Nicht das es dir noch schlecht wird."

Bella vergrub ihr Gesicht in meinem Nacken und nickte leicht. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf ihre und atmete tief ihren einmaligen Duft ein… Ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Ohne Vorwarnung rannte ich durch den bekannten Wald. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als ich das letzte Mal mit Bella hier war. Die ganze Zeit über ließ ich nicht meine Hand von ihr ab. Ich wollte sie nie wieder los lassen…

Verzweifelt versuchte ich einen Weg zu finden um alles wieder gut zu machen… Einen Weg zu finden, ihr klar zu machen, dass _ich_ es bin. Das ich wirklich hier bin… Doch wie nur?

Ich war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich, erst als wir da waren, bemerkt hatte das wir schon da waren. Unsere Wiese sah genau so aus, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte.

Als ich merkte das Bella sich noch nicht regte, umklammerte langsam ihre Umarmung von mir. Noch etwas Wackelig auf den Beinen, stützte ich sie, als sie sich mit voller Begeisterung die Umgebung betrachtete.

„Danke, das du mich hier her gebracht hast, Edward.", bedankte sich Bella.

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, Bella. Ich bin es die dir danken sollte…", vorsichtig nahm ich ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Hände, „Für deine Güte, deine Liebe… für deine Vergebung, dich ich wahrlich nicht verdient habe… Ich liebe dich Bella… mehr als alles andere."

Bella errötete lieblich auf mein Geständnis und versuchte ihr Gesicht von mir zu wenden. Doch ich hielt es fest zwischen meine Hände… Ich wollte nicht, dass sie ihren Blick von mir wendet… Nicht jetzt.

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und atmete noch einmal unnötig auf, bevor ich anfing Bella von dem Unheil zu erklären, welches ich ihr gebracht hatte.



„Bella, ich muss… ich muss dir etwas erklären.", begann ich Worte ringend. Doch dann sah ich die Angst und Nervosität in ihren Augen und konnte mir denken warum.

„Ich werde dich nicht wieder verlassen, Bella… das versprech ich dir…", vergewisserte ich ihr. Ich konnte die Erleichterung deutlich in ihrem Gesicht sehen. „Es ist etwas anderes worüber ich mit dir reden muss."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Bella zaghaft. Ich blickte für einen Moment lang einfach nur ihr wunderschönes Gesicht an. Wie es mich fragend, vertrauenswürdig und vor allem liebevoll an schaute…

„Bella… Ich… Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll… wie ich dir erklären kann… oder es dir zu beweisen." Ich glaube noch nie zuvor habe ich so mir Worten ringen müssen, wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Bella… _ich_ bin hier… ich meine _ich_ bin _wirklich_ hier.", sagte ich und versuchte zu sehen, wie sie auf dies reagieren würde und für einen Moment schaute mir sie mich nur merkwürdig an.

„Ich weiß, das du hier bist Edward. Du bist vor mehr als einem Monat wieder zurück gekommen. Das weiß du-"

„Nein.", unterbrach ich sie ruhig und schaute tief in ihre wunderschönen Augen, „Bella, _ich _bin_ wirklich _hier. Ich bin erst gestern gekommen."

„Ich weiß Edward. Du warst jagen und-"

„Nein, Bella… bitte glaube mir, _ich _bin es tatsächlich. _Ich_ _bin_ es, Bella… ich war nicht schon vor einem Monat hier. _Ich _kam er erst gestern."

Hoffnungsvoll schaute ich sie an. Mir fehlten die Worte und ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich es ihr am Besten erklären konnte. Das die Person, diese Gestalt die sie für mich gehalten hatte in Wahrheit nicht ich war.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum mich kein anderer sehen konnte außer dir Bella?", sagte ich und versuchte Bella auf diese Weise davon zu überzeugen.

„Du hast mich darum gebeten niemanden von dir zu erzählen, Edward. Erinnerst du dich? An dem Abend, als du wieder zurück zu mir gekommen bist… in deinem Zimmer, als ich in deinem Haus war."

Sprachlos schaute ich sie nur an, als ich schließlich verstand. Es wurde mir jetzt klar warum niemand von hier in Forks bemerkt hatte wie 

schlecht es Bella eigentlich erging. Ihr Verstand hielt es vor den Anderen geheim.

„Ich habe das zu dir gesagt?", fragte ich eigentlich zu niemanden. Doch Bella antwortete nach einem Moment etwas nachdenklich.

„Nun, nicht ganz. Ich habe dich gefragt, ob es jemand wissen darf, dass du hier bist und du hast… mit dem Kopf geschüttelt."

Mit dem Kopf geschüttelt? Hat ihr Illusionsvorstellung von mir, nie mit ihr geredet? Da war doch noch etwas… Gestern Abend, sagte sie das ich zum ersten Mal laut war als ich ihr Zimmer vom Fenster hinein stieg… und all die anderen merkwürdigen Reaktionen… es machte jetzt Sinn.

„Ist dir nie aufgefallen, das ich… für den du mich gehalten hattest... nie mit dir geredet hat? Nie etwas berühren konnte, oder mich hören konntest als ich in dein Zimmer kam… mit Ausnahme von Gestern?"

„Du warst eben sehr schnell und leise, da konnte ich dich nicht hören.", versuchte sie erklären.

„Konnte ich dich so anfassen, wie _ich_ es jetzt mache?", fragte ich Bella und strich mich mit beiden Händen, die noch immer um ihr sanftes Gesicht lagen, langsam und im gleichen Rhythmus ihre sanften Wangen entlang. „Hast du mich den jemals berührt, Bella?"

„Nein," sagte sie leise mit trauriger Stimmer, „Du wolltest nicht das ich dich anfasse… es war mir recht, solange du nur bei mir warst… es war mir egal, Edward."

„Hab ich das wirklich gesagt, Bella?", sagte ich und löste meine Hände um ihr Gesicht. Stattdessen nahm ich ihre zarten Hände in die meine. „Habe _ich_ das wirklich gesagt?"

„Nein", gestand sie nach einem Moment zögerlich.

„_Ich _würde nie so etwas sagen Bella. Niemals!"

Bella sagte nichts. Verwirrt blickte sie mich nur stumm an… Wie sehr ich mir doch wünschte in diesem Augenblick ihre Gedanken lesen zu können… zu sehen, ob sie es tatsächlich verstand. Ich löste eine Hand die von ihr und strich vorsichtig ihr Gesicht entlang.

„Bella… du hast es dir nur… vorgestellt, das ich hier bin. Dein… einzigartiger Verstand, welches immer ein verborgenes Rätsel für mich sein wird, hat dir diese Einbildung… diese Illusion hervorgerufen. Du 

musst mir glauben, Bella!", sagte ich bevor ich ein langersehnten Kuss auf ihre volle Lippen legte… Oh, wie sehr ich diese sanften Lippen vermisst habe… wie sehr sie mir fehlten… wie sehr ich mich nach ihnen sehnte…

Nach einem Moment löste ich langsam den Kuss und schaute in ihre weitenden Augen. Sprachlos und geschockt blickte sie mich nur an. Ich wusste nicht ob ich was sagen sollte, ob ich sie überzeugen konnte oder nicht?

„Edward?", fragte sie plötzlich unsicher. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Ich fing sie auf, bevor sie den Boden berühren konnte.

„BELLA!"; schrie ich verzweifelt, „NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEEIIN!! WACH AUF!"

Was habe ich nur getan? Ich hätte auf Carlisle warten müssen!

„BITTE BELLA WACH AUF! ES TUT MIR LEID! BITTE WACH AUF!"

Mein Flehen war vergeblich. Bella rührte sich nicht. Ich konnte hören wie ihr Herzschlag langsamer wurde… zu langsam. Angst erfüllt hielt ich sie fest in meinen Armen, als ich zu dem Haus rannte, wo alles begann.

**A/N: So? Wie fandet ihr es? Bitte last es mich wissen… und nochmals, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass es so lange für ein neues Kapitel gedauert hat. **

**Eure Alice1985**


	8. Kapitel 7: Die Schuld der Unschuldigen

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight und Co. Gehören S. Meyer. **

**A/N:**** Hey Leute… Hier ist ein neues Kapitel und ich habe es, wie einige es wollte, von einer Beta-Leserin korrigieren lassen. Vielen lieben dank an Nightmare and Dream. **

**Ausserdem wollte ich mich an all die Beta-Leserin bedanken, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben: **

**VampireLady, Mrs. Cullen, Jasper Is Mine, Angle20, EdwardsGirl, vannnii, -DeviiL-, La Morraine, Nightmare and Dream, Spike007 und LunaNigra…. ****Danke Leute!! Ihr seit die Besten.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen **

**Eure Alice1985**

Kapitel 7 –Die Schuld der Unschuldigen

Edwards POV

Ich achtete nicht auf meine Umgebung, als ich meine bewusstlose Bella in meinen Armen hielt. Die Bäume und Büsche zogen an mir vorbei, wie ein einziger grüner Schleier. Ich rannte so schnell es geht, so schnell wie nie zuvor und dennoch kam es mir vor, als wäre dies nicht schnell genug.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging. Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Das einzige was ich wollte war, Bella so schnell wie es geht nach Hause zu bringen und Hilfe zu holen.

Es war alles meine Schuld… einfach alles! Wie konnte ich nur so rücksichtslos und unachtsam sein und versuchen wollen es ihr alleine zu erklären, dass sie all die Zeit nur eine Illusion von mir hatte?!

„Bitte, Bella. Wach auf! Bitte, wach auf! Es tut mir Leid... es tut mir so Leid, Bella! Bitte vergebe mir.", flehte ich sie immer und immer wieder an. Leider hörte Bella mich nicht, dennoch konnte ich nicht anders als sie weiter an zu flehen. Immer und immer wieder.

Das Gefühl für die Zeit hatte ich vollkommen verloren. Es war als würde ich endlos sinken... und ich versuchte verzweifelt davon zu rennen. Erst als ich das weiße Haus sah, versuchte ich mich zu konzentrieren... die Kontrolle wieder zu gewinnen.

Ich konnte Bella nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt! Sie ist mein Ein und Alles… meine Welt, meine Seele, mein Herz... sie ist die Essenz, die mich am Leben hält.

Sobald ich in das leere Haus kam, rannte ich in mein Zimmer. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie ich mich für den größten Fehler meines Lebens entschlossen hatte… das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen.

Wehmütig, schaute ich mich in meinem, _unseren, _Zimmer um, als ich es schließlich betrat… So viele schöne Erinnerungen hier... wie Bella und ich lachten... ich mit ihr stundenlang Musik hörte... oder über klassische Bücher redete... selbst wenn sie ging, konnte ich ihren himmlischen Duft noch immer riechen... Es war manchmal so intensive, so dass ich das Gefühl hatte, den Duft regelrecht anfassen zu können... wie konnte ich das alles nur zerstören? Wie konnte ich Bella nur verlassen?

Ich senkte meinen Blick auf Bella. Sie sah so friedvoll in meinen Armen aus. Eine Haarsträhne lag quer über ihr Gesicht. Erst als ich versuchte sie von ihrem Gesicht zu streichen, bemerkte ich wie ich zitterte… Wie sehr ich mir in diesem Moment wünschte wirklich weinen zu können… Den Drang und das Gefühl von Schmerz aus mir hinaus zu bringen… doch wieder einmal wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich doch ein Monster war. Nicht fähig zu sein, Tränen zu vergießen. 

Langsam kniete mich auf dem Boden, des leeren Zimmers. Ich ließ Bella nicht für einen Moment aus meinen Armen. Nicht einmal einen kleinen Abstand ließ ich zwischen uns gewähren. Ich konnte sie nicht verlieren... nicht noch einmal. Der Gedanke sie zu verlieren war einfach unvorstellbar… Ich konnte sie nicht noch einmal verlieren.

„Bitte Bella, wach auf... bitte... es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid... bitte! Wach einfach nur auf...bitte.", flehte ich Bella immer und immer wieder an. Gedankenverloren, überlegte ich wie ich Bella helfen konnte… Sollte ich sie ins Krankenhaus bringen? Wie sollte ich den Ärzten erklären, dass Bella sich in den vergangen Wochen mich nur vorgestellt hatte? Und was wäre, wenn sie Bella falsch behandelten und so es nur noch schlimmer machen würden?

Auf einmal spürte ich wie mein Handy zu vibrieren begann. Ich ignorierte es und hielt meinen Blick auf Bella, als ich versuchte zu entscheiden was ich tun sollte… zu verstehen, was passiert war.

Wie konnte dies alles geschehen? Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Konnte Alice nicht sehen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging? In welchem Zustand sie war? Hätte sie es mir nur ein einziges Mal gesagt, ich wäre sofort zu ihr geeilt... Alice!

Schnell zog ich das kleine Handy aus meiner Tasche, ohne dabei Bella aus meinen Armen zu lassen und klappte es auf. Kaum das ich es an meinem Ohr hielt konnte ich Alices besorgte Stimme hören.

„Edward! Es tut mir so Leid, ich habe erst jetzt gesehen, was passiert ist! Hätte ich es früher geahnt, dann hätte ich dich gewarnt. Es tut mir so Leid-"

„Sag mir einfach ob es ihr wieder besser gehen wird, Alice!", unterbrach ich sie harsch.

„Ich... Ich kann es nicht so genau sagen."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte ich aufgebracht.

„Ich kann nur sehen, dass Bella in deinem Zimmer an einem Morgengrauen wieder aufwachen wird, aber nicht genau wann und...", sagte Alice sorgenvoll.

„Was Alice? Sag es mir!"

„Edward, ich… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll."

„Sag es einfach, Alice!", beharrte ich mit fester Stimme.

„Es wird etwas... etwas anders an ihr sein, wenn sie wieder zu sich kommt. Ich kann nicht sagen was es ist, aber es wird sich etwas verändern und ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes ist."

Wenn mein Herz noch schlagen könnte, würde es sicherlich vor Aufregung, aus meinem Brustkorb springen. Sorgenvoll betrachte ich die stille und friedliche Form von Bella... meine Bella. Immer und immer wieder kam nur der eine Gedanke und zwar, dass es ganz und gar meine Schuld war... meine allein.

„Werde ich sie verändern Alice?", fragte ich leise „Ist das der Grund?"

„Nein. In meiner Vision ist sie ein Mensch und... noch keine von uns. Es ist etwas ganz anderes... etwas das keinen Sinn ergibt.", sagte Alice und für einen Moment war ich etwas erleichtert, bevor mich die Angst erneut ergriff.

„Erzähl mir von der Vision!"

„Wir sind in deinem Zimmer und Bella sitzt auf deinem neuen Bett, welches wir übrigens noch besorgen werden, und aus dem Fenster kann man sehen, wie die Sonne aufgeht... Bella betrachtete uns mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, doch es sind unsere Gesichtsausdrücke, die mir Sorgen bereiten... Wir sehen Bella fassungslos und geschockt an... Besonders du und Esme seht mitgenommen… verletzt aus."

Ich versuchte die drohende Panik zu unterdrücken, damit sie mich nicht überkam. Ich musste rational denken.

„Wann seit ihr hier?"

„In etwa 3 Stunden Edward."

„In Ordnung... Beeilt euch.", war das letzte was ich sagte, bevor ich auflegte. Das Einzige was ich tun konnte war, zu warten.

Die Zeit schien endlos zu sein. Sekunden fühlten sich an wie Minuten, Minuten wie Stunden und Stunden wie endlose Tage… Bella hatte sich während der quälenden Zeit nicht einmal gerührt. Es war als wäre sie nicht mehr am Leben. Ich hätte es sicherlich bezweifelt, wenn mich ihr langsamer, aber rhythmischer Atem und Herzschlag nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugten… dass sie nur bewusstlos war.

Das Einzige, was ich tun konnte, war meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Bella zu richten. Sie lag noch immer in meinen Armen und wiegte ich sie leicht, während ich ihr Lied leise summte. In Gedanken verloren bemerkte ich noch nicht einmal, dass Carlisle und die anderen gekommen waren. Erst als Esme sanft ihre Hand auf meine Schulter legte, wurde ich mir dessen bewusst. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich hier auf dem Boden meines leeren Zimmers lag… es spielte keine Rolle.

Als ich aufschaute standen alle in meinem Zimmer. Sie trugen einen sorgenvollen und mit Kummer geprägten Gesichtsausdruck. Selbst Rosalie teilte deren Sorge… doch keiner von ihnen konnte sich, das Leid vorstellen, welches mich von innen folterte.

Mir ist es nicht entgangen, dass Jasper versuchte die schmerzvollen Gefühle im Zaum zu halten und zu lindern… doch ich ließ es nicht zu. Ich hatte es nicht verdient Gnade für meine Schuld zu bekommen. Ich schwelgte in meinem betäubenden Schmerzund bewegte mich nicht. Noch nicht einmal um sie zu begrüßen. Ich blockte all ihre Gedanken… Ich wollte nichts hören… ich wollte nicht ihr Mitleid oder ihre leeren tröstenden Worte hören.

„Edward?", sagte Carlisle leise als er sich langsam mir näherte, „Könntest du Bella auf dem Boden legen?"

Aggressiv und außer mir vor Wut knurrte ich Carlsile an und hielt meine Arme um Bella fest. Die Idee Bella los zu lassen und sie auf dem Boden zu legen, versetzte mich in eine so defensive Lage, dass das Monster in mir zum erwachen kam. Es war eine so unlogische Reaktion und tief im Inneren wusste ich das, doch ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als das ich sie einfach beschützen wollte. Ich sah in diesem Moment jeden, als einen potentiellen Feind an.

Carlisle und die anderen schauten mich geschockt an. Jasper kam näher und konzentrierte seine beruhigende Kraft nur auf mich, woraufhinich wieder etwas zu mir kam und aufhörte Carlisle wütend an zu knurren.

„Ich möchte nur sehen, wie es ihr geht und ob ihr etwas fehlt, Edward.", führte Carlisle ruhig fort.

Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, seine Bitte zu folgen, doch die Vorstellung Bella auf dem unbequemen Boden zu legen war für mich undenkbar. Ich weiß, dass mein Körper sich nicht viel anders anfühlte als der kalte Boden und dennoch konnte ich es nicht. Es war dieser besitzergreifende Drang Bella…_ meine_ Bella zu halten und nie wieder los zu lassen.

„Edward bitte.", sagte Carlisle eindringlich, als er sich neben mir kniete. „Ich möchte nur sehen, wie es ihr geht… vertrau mir."

Ich studierte CarlislesGesicht für einen Moment, bevor ich ihm zustimmteund langsam meine Arme um Bella löste. Jedoch ließ ich sie nicht aus meinen Armen und gewährte Carlisle nur soviel Platz wie nötig. Er verstand was ich damit sagen wollte und nickte einmal zustimmend.

Vorsichtig nahm er mit einer Hand Bellas Hand und legte die andere auf ihre Halsschlagader, um nach ihren Puls zu fühlen. Es war eigentlich sinnlos, da wires eigentlich hören konnte. Doch anscheinend wollte Carlisle die Blutzirkulation fühlen. Nachdem einer kurzen Weile betrachtete Carlisle Bellas Gesicht und betastete behutsam Bellas Kopf. Ich achtete mit großer Aufmerksamkeit und Anspannung darauf, dass er Bella in keinster Weise wehtat. Anschließend öffnete er langsam ihre Augenlieder und hielt mit einer Hand eine Taschenlappen Bellas Augen entgegen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt das Carlisle siemit sich hatte.

„Ihr Blutdruck ist ziemlich niedrig, sowie ihre Temperatur. Jedoch hat sie keine Schäden am Kopf...", sagte Carlisle und fuhr mit bedrückter Stimme fort, „Doch ihre Augen... Ihre Pupillen reagieren nicht wirklich, auf das Licht. Es sieht so aus, als wäre Bella in eine Art Koma."

„Was können wir dagegen machen?", fragte Alice, bevor ich es tun konnte.

Ich war einfach zu sehr unter Schock. Ich schaute zu Bella, die so friedlich in meinen Armen schlief und konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie im Koma sein sollte… das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Ich konnte sie nicht auf diese Weise verlieren…

„Edward?", kam Alice sorgenvoll Stimme und holte mich so aus meinen Gedanken heraus, „Es wird alles wieder gut werden. Vertrau mir."

„Hast du etwas gesehen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Es war das einzige was ich hören wollte. Dass es Bella wieder besser geht. Wenn nicht... ich hätte keinen Grund mehr meine Existenz weiter zu führen… Es gäbe keinen Sinn mehr dies zu tun.

„Ich... Sie wird aufwachen Edward und glaube mir, es wird alles wieder gut werden."

Ich schaute sie nur für einen Moment an, bis ich meinen Blick schweigend auf meine Bella senkte. Es war klar, dass Alice versuchte mich aufzubauen. Mir Hoffnung zu geben, um nicht in Schuldgefühlen zu schwelgen, doch was hätte es den einen Sinn wenn es doch offensichtlich ist, dass ich an allem Schuld war.

Ich konnte nicht hören was Carlisle versuchte mir zu sagen. Ich reagierte auf nichts.

Das Einzige, was ich tun konnte war zu warten. Ich war machtlos gegen die Zeit. Oh, wie sehr ich mir wünschte, die Zeit nur für ein einziges Mal zurück zu drehen. Ich würde den grauenvollen Tag, an dem ich Bella nichts als Lügen erzählt hatte... in dem ich ihr Herz brach… Meine Bella brach… Ich würde sie nie wieder verlassen. Nicht für einen Moment.

Doch leider war dies nicht möglich. Ich musste warten... Warten das die Zeit vorüber ging... Quälende Stunden, womöglich Tage, damit zu verbringen zu warten und zu hoffen, dass meine Bella wieder aufwacht...

Die ganze Zeit, konnte ich meinen Augen nicht von Bella abweichen. Selbst als, die anderen die Möbelstücke ins Haus brachten und aufbauten, bliebt ich an Bellas Seite. Sie verstanden es und ließen mich in Ruhe.

Emmett und Jasper bauten, wie Alice es voraus gesehen hatte, das Bett in dem Bella aufwachen würde. Sobald das Bett fertig war legte ich Bella darauf. Ich legte mich an ihrer Seite und beobachtete schweigend ihre stille Form. Die ganze Zeit hielt ich ihre Hand, oder strich vorsichtig ihre weichen Gesichtskonturen nach ... ich konnte einfach nicht, aufhören sie zu berühren. Ihre warme, weiche Haut war wie eine Droge für mich... so wie es ihr Duft war.

Ich unterdrückte den drängenden Durst in mir. Es war irrelevant und unwichtig. Ich würde an Bellas Seite bleibe, egal was kommen mag. Es kümmerte mich nicht, dass das Monster in mir nach ihrem Blut schreite. Selbst als Carlisle mich bat mit Jasper und Emmett jagen zu gehen, konnte ich sie nicht alleine lassen... nicht jetzt. So blieb ich an dem einzigen Ort an, der einzigen Person, die mir mehr als alles andere bedeutete… bei Bella... meiner Bella.

Später jedoch brachte mir Emmett einen toten Hirsch von ihrer Jagd mit, woraufhin ich Bella für wenige Sekunden alleine ließ. Seitdem blieb ich bei ihr. Ich ignorierte alles was um mich herum war. Ich ignorierte die Geräusche und die Gedanken der anderen. Ich schenkte niemanden meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Edward?", sprach mich Carlisle an. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er im Zimmer war. „Was ist passiert? Wie ist es dazu gekommen, dass Bella in solch einem Zustand ist?" Ich brauchte nicht auf zu sehen, um seine Sorge zu erkennen. Man konnte es deutlich hören.

Schweigend betrachtete ich meine Bella. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich es tat, bevor ich ihm alles erzählte… wie ich vor ihrem Fenster die Nacht zuvor stand… wie ich Bellas Konversation gehört hatte… ihre Reaktion auf meine Berührungen… bis hin zu der fatalen Entscheidung Bella klar zu machen, das ich der wirkliche Edward bin und nicht ihre Einbildung.

Carlisle unterbrach mich nicht ein einziges Mal und hörte mir geduldig zu. Ohne meinen Blick von Bella zu weichen, konnte ich mir vorstellen, wie er konzentriert da stand und eine Erklärung für dieses Rätsel zu finden.

Nach einem Moment, brach er schließlich das Schweigen.

„So wie ich es sehe, hat Bella bemerkt, bzw. eingesehen was passiert war. Das sie dich die ganze Zeit über sich nur vorgestellt hatte. Diese Information war einfach zu viel für sie und ihr Bewusstsein… man könnte sagen, dass ihr Bewusstsein, sie vor dieser Erkenntnis beschützen wollte… Sie vor einer erneuten emotionalen und mentalen Überforderung zu schützen. Das ist die einzige Erklärung, die ich finden kann."

Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Ich hätte es nicht so schnell angehen dürfen. Ich hätte es ruhiger und langsamer erklären müssen.

Als hätte Carlisle meine Gedanken gelesen, legte er beruhigend seine Hand auf meine Schulter, „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Edward. Du konntest nicht wissen was passieren konnte… keiner hätte es voraus sehen können."

Regungslos betrachtete ich weiterhin Bella. Sie sah so friedlich, so sorgenfrei aus… Wie sehr ich mir wünschte ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Zu wissen was in ihrem wundervollen Kopf vorging. Doch sie ist ein einziges Mysterium für mich. Ein Geheimnis, welches ich nie völlig ergründen könnte.

Schweigend verließ er mein Zimmer und ließ mich mit meiner Bella alleine. Vorsichtig strich ich ihr wunderschönes Gesicht entlang… es war so weich und warm. Sie war so wundervoll und einmalig…

Ich konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Ich konnte einfach nicht genug von diesem wunderschönen Gesicht, Duft… Person bekommen. Alles andere war einfach irrelevant. Alles andere bedeutete einfach nichts mehr für mich… es hatte einfach keine Bedeutung mehr für mich.

Sie war der Grund warum ich einen Sinn in meiner Existenz fand, warum ich zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Zufriedenheit und Glück spürte… Ich konnte sie nicht verlieren… Ich konnte es einfach nicht!

Aufmerksam beobachtete ich wie Bella gleichmäßig und langsam atmete, wie sich ihr Brustkorp langsam auf und ab bewegte. Jede ihrer noch kleinsten Bewegungen war ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie noch am Leben war… dass sie wieder gesund werden kann… es gab mir Hoffnung.

Ich ignorierte alles andere um mich herum. Selbst als die anderen herein kamen und schweigend alles mit ansahen. Ich blockierte ihre Gedanken. Ich wollte sie nicht hören… ihre Sorgen und Hoffnungen. Ich wollte nur Bella… meine Bella.

Auf einmal bemerkte ich wie sich ihr Arm etwas bewegte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute ich zu meiner Seite und blickte zu Carlisle, um zu wissen ob ich mir dies nicht nur eingebildet hatte und ob er es ebenfalls gesehen hatte. Carlisle gab mir ein kleines Lächeln und nickte zustimmend, auf meine stumme Frage. Als mein Blick zu Alice fiel, schaute sie mich wie in Trance an.

„Es ist bald so weit.", sagte sie mit einer kontrolliert und etwas emotionslosen Stimme. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung, das konnte ich auch an ihrem Ausdruck sehen. Verwundert versuchte ich ihre Gedanken zu lesen, doch sie blockierte sie vor mir. Ich wollte schon fragen was denn sei, doch plötzlich hörte ich, wie sich etwas auf dem Bett leicht bewegte.

Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war wie mit einem Schlag wieder auf Bella gerichtet. Ich vergaß alle um mich herum, als ich bemerkte, dass sie zu sich kommt. Aufgeregt und erleichtert, lehnte ich mich über sie, so dass ihre Nase fast die meine berühren konnte. Ihr himmlischer Atem strich sanft über mein Gesicht und dann geschah etwas, worauf ich endlose Stunden vergebens gewartet hatte… sie öffnete ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen… Ich versank regelrecht in ihnen.

Ich glaube ich war noch nie so glücklich wie in diesem Moment. Das einzige was mir durch den Kopf ging, war, dass ich sie nicht verloren hatte. Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Wir schauten uns nur schweigend an… Bella sagte nichts, nicht einmal ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. Sie schaute mich einfach nur an.

„Bella, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte ich besorgt.

Ihre Miene änderte sich nicht. Sie schaute mich einfach nur an. Doch dann blickte sie mich fragend an, dennoch sagte sie nichts. Rein gar nichts. Keiner im Raum wagte es ein Wort zu sagen, oder sich zu bewegen.

Es war eine einzige Qual. Geduldig wartete ich, dass Bella etwas von sich gibt… Irgendetwas. Doch dann sagte sie etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hätte…

Etwas, das mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief…

Mich regelrecht erstarren ließ…

„Wer bist du?"

…Es war als würde meine Welt zusammenbrechen.

**A/N:**** So? Wie fandet ihr es?? Ich arbeite schon an dem nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe das ich spätestens nächste Woche ein neues Kapitel hochladen werde.**

**Eure Alice1985**


	9. Kapitel 8: Die Vergessene Zeit

**A/N:**** Hey Leute… Tut mir wahnsinnig Leid das es so lange gedauert hatte. Ich hatte Besuch aus Deutschland und hatte daher keine freie Minute für mich selbst… Doch jetzt habe ich es wieder. **

**Ich bedanke mich wieder an all die tollen Reviews für das letzte Kapitel von Illusion. Ihr seit echt die Besten: **

**Lena (die so viele nette Review's geschrieben hat… danke süße!), Trudelpup, ****cathleenblack, VampireQueen 1567, Lielan, sun-child, Jenny, LunaNigra, StellaFelicita, La Morraine, Nightmare and Dream, spike007, -DeviiL-, VampireLady, Mrs. Cullen, and Jasper Is Mine**

**Vielen lieben Dank!!! Ihr seit die Besten!!! **

**So, nun viel Spaß beim lesen!!**

**Eure Alice1985 **

Kapitel 8 – Die Vergessene Zeit 

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich hörte. Ich konnte nicht glauben was passierte. Es war als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben als ich fassungslos Bella anschaute. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich sprachlos vor ihr stand, als ich unnötig tief Luft holte.

„Bella? Ich bin es, Edward!", sagte ich schließlich und schaute in ihre verwunderten braunen Augen.

Sie schaute mich nur skeptisch an. Bella wendete ihren Blick von mir und schaute zu den anderen im Zimmer. Wenn ich doch nur ihre Gedanken lesen könnte. Nach einer Weile blickte sie wieder zu mir und neigte stirnrunzelnd ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Du kommst mir bekannt vor", sagte sie nachdenklich, „Aber ich weiß nicht von wo..." Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.

„Bella", sprach Carlisle auf. Er nahm seinen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Bella.

„Kannst du mir sagen wen du in diesem Raum erkennst?"

Konzentriert schaute sich Bella im Raum um. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu jeden einzelnen im Raum. Nach einem Moment der Stille fing sie an zu Lächeln, als sie ihren Blick zu Esme richtete.

„Esme?", sagte sie zögerlich und schaute Carlisle fragend an.

„Sehr gut, Bella. An wen kannst du dich noch erinnern?"

Bella schaute nur lächelnd wieder zu Esme, die es liebevoll erwiderte. Esme stand schließlich auf und setzte sich neben Bella auf dem Bett.

„Ich dachte du bist weg gezogen?", fragte Bella verwirrt und ignorierte Carlisles Frage.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du zurück kommen würdest. Seit wann bist du hier?"

Esme schaute kurz zu Carlisle bevor sie den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss und Bella in ihre Arme nahm. Schuldgefühle ergriffen mich. Nicht nur hatte ich Bella mit unserem Verschwinden weh getan, sondern auch jeden einzelnen meiner Familie.

„Es war ganz spontan, meine Kleine", sagte Esme und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Bella löste langsam die Umarmung und schaute Esme besorgt an.

„Wirst du wieder gehen? Ich will nicht, dass du gehst, Esme… Du hast mir gefehlt."

Bellas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie auf Esmes Antwort wartete. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, sie leiden zu sehen. Ich hatte ihr mehr als genug Kummer bereitet.

„_Sag ihr, dass wir bleiben werden, Esme"_, sagte ich so leise, dass Bella es nicht hören konnte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebste", begann Esme tröstend, „Wir werden nicht mehr weg gehen."

Außer sich vor Freude umarmte sie wieder Esme, „Danke".

„Bella", unterbrach Carlisle die beiden nach einer Weile und bekam sofort Bellas Aufmerksamkeit. „Kannst du mir sagen, wen du in diesem Raum noch erkennst?"

Sorgsam schaute sie Carlisle an. Nach nicht all zu langer Zeit fing sie wieder an zu lächeln. „Carlisle?... Du bist Dr. Carlisle, stimmst?"

Carlisle lächelte etwas erleichtert. „Ja Bella… Ich bin Carlisle… Kannst du mir sagen, ob du dich an ihn erinnerst?", fragte er und deute auf mich.

Nervös schaute Bella zu mir und ich hoffte inständig, dass sie sich an mich erinnerte. Dass sie mir ebenfalls ein süßes Lächeln schenkte. Doch sie schaute mich nur stirnrunzelnd an.

Nach einer Weile schaute sie fragend zu Carlisle, „Sollte ich wissen wer er ist? Er hat ja gesagt, dass er Edward heißt… aber ich… erkenn ihn nicht."

Nie zuvor hatte ich mich so leer und leblos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Es war als hätte mich jemand oder etwas von innen zerstört. Vielleicht hatte ich es auch nicht anders verdient...

„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, Bella", beruhigte Carlisle Bella. „Sag mir einfach wen du noch erkennst", und so richtete sie ihren Blick zu den Anderen.

„Alice!", rief sie überglücklich und rannte zu Alice. Wie zwei lang getrennte Schwestern umarmten sie sich. Dieser Anblick zerriss mich innerlich nur noch mehr. Noch einmal wurde mir bewusst wie sehr ich ihr weh getan hatte.

„Ich dachte ich würde, dich nie wieder sehen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast, Alice… Du bleibst doch auch, oder?" Bella schaute besorgt zu Alice als sie auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Ja, Bella. Ich geh nicht weg. Mach dir keine Sorgen… Weißt du noch wer der Blonde ist?", fragte Alice und zeigte auf Jasper, der neben ihr stand.

Doch sie fing nicht wie bei Alice, Carlisle oder Esme an zu lächeln. Sie schaute ihn mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck an wie sie mich anschaute.

„Nein… tut mir leid. Ich erkenn ihn nicht… sollte ich es denn?", man konnte deutlich hören wie verwirrt sie war. Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum sie den einen erkannte und den anderen nicht.

„Ach, mach dir keinen Kopf, Bella… Weißt du wer er ist?", fuhr Alice hastig fort und zeigte auf Emmett. Kaum hatte sie ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet fing sie an zu lächeln.

„Emmett?! Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du hier bist."

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als mich das Gefühl von Eifersucht einholte, als ich mit angesehen musste, wie Emmett seine Arme um Bella legte und ihr vergewisserte, dass er bleiben würde. Es war lächerlich, dass ich mich so fühlte.

Emmett war wie ein Bruder für mich und ich wusste, dass er Bella nur als eine Schwester sah, doch das Gefühl ließ mich einfach nicht los.

„Bella, weißt du wer sie ist?", fragte Alice etwas ungeduldig und zeigte auf Rosalie. Schweigend betrachtete Bella Rosalie.

„Ich… kenn sie nicht?", sagte sie verwirrt und schaute zu Carlisle, „Sollte ich sie denn erkennen? Warum stellt ihr mir solche Fragen?"

„_Jasper, sorge dafür, dass sie ruhig bleibt! Ich will nicht das sie sich aufregt"_, sagte Carlisle leise zu Jasper, so dass Bella es nicht hören konnte. Kurz darauf wurde Bella ruhiger.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du die anderen aus unserer Familie erkennst…Es war so langer her, dass wir uns gesehen hatte, da wollte ich wissen ob du uns noch erkennst… aber mach dir keine Sorgen, du hast ein gutes Erinnerungsvermögen", sagte Carlisle ruhig, „Aber kannst du mir noch eine Frage beantworten?"

„Ja, sicher."

„Kannst du mir sagen, an was du dich noch von uns erinnern kannst? Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du uns nicht vergessen hast."

„Oh, na gut… okay, ihr seit vor einigen Monaten einfach umgezogen… ohne mir etwas zu sagen", sagte Bella.

„Das tut uns wirklich leid, Bella", begann Esme tröstend und ging zu ihr, „Wir werden dich nicht mehr verlassen. Versprochen."

„Weißt du noch… etwas Bestimmtes über uns, Bella?", fragte Carlisle nach einem Moment.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich mich fühlen sollte, wenn Bella nicht mehr wüsste, dass wir Vampire waren. Sollte ich enttäuscht sein oder erleichtert? Bella hätte dann eine Möglichkeit ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ein normales Leben.

Doch wie konnte ich sie gehen lassen? Es war unglaublich selbstsüchtig so zu denken. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht konnte ohne mich dabei selbst zu zerstören. Meine Bella zu verlassen war der größte Fehler, den ich je begangen hatte und jetzt bezahlte ich dafür…

Es war Ironie des Schicksals, dass ich auf diese Weise meine Tat büßen musste. Ungewollt musste ich an die Nacht denken in der ich meine Bella verlassen hatte. Wie ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie mich vergessen würde und dass es so werden würde, als wäre ich nie in ihr Leben getreten. Das war doch, was ich wollte. Dass Bella eine Chance bekam ein normales Leben zu führen. Doch warum fühlte ich beim Gedanken meine Bella loslassen zu müssen einen Knoten im Hals, so als könnte ich nicht atmen oder als wäre mein Brustkorb zu eng und mit Schmerzen verzerrt? Ich wusste nicht, was ich ohne Bella – meine Bella tun sollte. Meine Existenz würde eine einzige Qual sein. Es gäbe keinen Grund mein _Leben_ weiter zu führen...

„Warum bist du so traurig?", fragte eine süßliche Stimme und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich konnte die Sorge in ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen sehen. Das Einzige, was ich in diesem Moment wollte, war sie einfach in meine Arme zu nehmen und nie wieder los zu lassen. Doch ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr verunsichern und zwang mich zur Zurückhaltung. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Mir fehlten einfach die Worte, als ich verschämt weg schaute. 

„Bella?", kam Carlisles Stimme und er gewann erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Oh, Entschuldige… wo war ich… ach ja…", sagte sie und schenkte Carlisle ein Lächeln, „Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe niemanden erzählt, dass ihr… ihr wisst schon… _Vampire_ seit." Den letzten Teil flüsterte sie, doch jeder im Raum konnte es deutlich hören.

Sollte ich erleichtert sein oder nicht, das Bella sich daran erinnerte was wir waren? Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich nicht wusste was ich denken sollte und was nicht. Was ich fühlen sollte und was nicht.

„Das ist gut, Bella", sagte Carlisle erleichtert.

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen, Carlisle?"

„_Sag ihr das Esme diesen Morgen zu ihr nach Hause gegangen war und dass sie so überrascht war, dass sie ohnmächtig wurde und daraufhin habt ihr sie mit zu uns genommen"_, sagte Alice so leise, dass Bella es nicht hören konnte. Carlisle wiederholte das was Alice gesagt hatte und Bella schien es zu akzeptieren, da sie sorgenfrei lächelte.

„Ich denke du solltest dich noch etwas länger ausruhen, Bella", sagte Carlisle bevor er Jasper zuflüsterte Bella zum Schlafen zu bringen.

„Aber ich bin nicht…", protestierte Bella bevor sie ungewollt einschlief.

Esme hielt sie schützend in ihren Armen, als sie sie vorsichtig aufs Bett legte.

Schweigend ruhten unsere Blicke auf der stillen Form von Bella. Jeder war in seinen Gedanken verloren.

Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, bis schließlich Carlisle das Schweigen brach: „Ich denke, ich habe eine Erklärung für Bellas merkwürdiges Verhalten." Damit hatte er meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„An dem Tag als du zurück gekommen warst, wurdest du Zeuge wie Bella den Unterschied zwischen Realität und Illusion nicht mehr zu unterscheiden vermag. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, dass du vor Wochen schon zurück gekehrt warst… Es war ein Schutzmechanismus."

„Das hast du mir schon erzählt, Carlisle", beharrte ich ungeduldig, „Warum kann sie sich nicht an Jasper, Rosalie oder… an mich erinnern?"

„Genau das versuche ich dir zu erklären, Edward. Ihre Gedanken haben Bella schon vor deinem Verlust geschützt, indem sie ein Scheinbild von dir erstellt hatten… um sie vor der Leere zu schützen. Ihr Unterbewusstsein sah eine Gefahr von deiner Abwesenheit und stellte dich so vor… somit wurde ihre innere Balance bewahrt. Bella schütze sich so vor sich selbst und das ist der Grund warum sie sich an euch drei nicht erinnern konnte."

„Ich versteh nicht", sagte Rosalie verwirrt, „Warum sollte sie sich nicht an uns erinnern? Es macht keinen Sinn!"

„Als Edward Bella schließlich mit der Wahrheit konfrontierte, dass sie die ganze Zeit über… wochenlang sich Edward nur vorgestellt hatte, war das einfach zu viel für ihr Unterbewusstsein und ihre Gedanken. Es wusste nicht mehr zu unterscheiden was wahr und falsch war, was reell und Einbildung… Also tat ihr Verstand das einzig logische. Es verdrängte alle negative Dinge und Personen aus ihrem Gedächtnis… um sich vor sich selbst zu schützen."

Fassungslos stand ich einfach nur da, als ich Carlisle zuhörte. Immer und immer wieder ging nur eins durch meinen Kopf. Dass Bella sich nicht an mich erinnern konnte. Dass sie nicht wusste wer ich war, was wir zusammen hatten und es war alles nur meine Schuld.

„Aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?", fragte Jasper ungeduldig, „Warum kann sie sich nicht an uns erinnern?"

„Wie ich schon gesagt hatte, verdrängte Bella alle negativen Aspekte in ihrem Gedächtnis", begann Carlisle und zögerte etwas bevor er fort fuhr, "Edward hat, in dem er sie verlassen hatte, eine Verlustangst bei ihr ausgelöst, welches zu ihrer Illusion von Edward geführt hatte… Jasper… du hast Bella… ungewollt angegriffen an ihrem Geburtstag… Sie bekam Angst vor dir, da sie damit bestimmt nicht gerechnet hatte."

Ich biss mir fest auf meine Zähne, um nicht Jasper wütend an zu knurren. Ungewollt spielte sich diese Szene in meinem Kopf, als ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen.

_Es tut mit Leid, Edward. _Sagte Jasper in seinen Gedanken.

Ich konnte hören wie es ihm leid tat, doch ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als Wut zu verspüren. Insgeheim war ich dankbar, dass Jasper nicht versuchte meine Emotionen zu verändern.

_Hätte ich doch nur mehr Kontrolle gehabt, oder vielleicht hätte ich mehr jagen sollen… vielleicht hätte ich mich unter Kontrolle bekommen_… Ich konnte den Selbstzweifel in seinen Gedanken hören. Wie konnte ich wütend auf ihn bleiben, wenn es doch meine Schuld war.

„Man kann nichts mehr daran ändern, Jasper… Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen", sagte ich und ließ meinen Blick zurück zu Bella wandern. Wie sehr ich mir wünschte es ändern zu können.

„Doch was hat das mit _mir_ zu tun?", fragte Rosalie arrogant, „Ich habe sie so weit es geht vermieden."

„Du hast Bella nie akzeptiert, Rosalie", sagte ich bevor Carlisle es erklären konnte. „Du hast sie immer ignoriert und sie als eine Last gesehen. So oft hatte mich Bella gefragt, was sie falsch machte, dass du sie nicht mochtest… was sie tun konnte, damit du etwas freundlicher zu ihr wärst…"

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen als ich wütend zu Rosalie blickte. „Du bist so selbstverliebt, dass es dir egal ist, wie sich andere durch deine Arroganz fühlten."

Rosalie schaute mich überrascht und wütend an. Ich konnte in ihren Gedanken deutlich hören, dass sie es nicht glaubte.

„Ich glaube dir nicht, Edward. Ich habe mit ihrem Zustand nichts zu tun."

„Rosalie," sagte Carlisle und bekam ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Edward hat Recht… Es nahm sie immer mit, dass du so… abwegig zu ihr warst. Sie sah dich als eine Schwester und wollte nur deine Akzeptanz."

„_Ich glaube euch das nicht!"_, sagte Rosalie wütend.

„Die haben Recht, Rose", stimmte Jasper ruhig zu. „Oft habe ich gespürt, wie dein Verhalten ihr weh getan hatte."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen rannte sie aus dem Zimmer. Die Schuld zu akzeptieren war nie eine einfache Sache gewesen. Besonders für Rosalie. Langsam stand Esme vom Bett auf und folgte schweigend Rosalie aus dem Zimmer.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Alice nach einer Weile.

„Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir Bella entgegen kommen. Wenn Bella denkt, dass Jasper, Rosalie und Edward die neuen Mitglieder in unserer Familie sind, dann spielen wir einfach mit. Wir können sie nicht zwingen sich zu erinnern und sie damit noch mehr zu verwirren."

„Wird sie sich jemals wieder daran erinnern was geschehen war, an uns, oder an mich?", fragte ich leise.

„Ich hoffe es, Edward", sagte Carlisle seufzend, „Ich hoffe es wirklich."

Das war das Einzige, was mir geblieben ist… zu hoffen.

Doch was mach ich, wenn Bella sich nie wieder an mich erinnern kann?

Dann würde ich das einzige Versprechen halten, welches ich nie meinte… und zwar dass es so sein würde, als wäre ich nie in ihr Leben getreten?

**A/N:**** Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Sobald ich die Korrekturversion von dem anderen Kapitel erhalte, werde ich es sofort hochladen. **

**Liebe Grüße **

**Eure Alice1985 **


End file.
